The Aldmeri prince
by cnapta-warrior
Summary: meet Thorein prince of Alinor as he is send by the queen to go to skyrim to help dominion forces to crush talos worship but also a secret mission. follow him as he meets the first ambasador elenwen and others in skyrim (slight lore breaking and thorein isn't the dragonborn)first story so comments good and bad is apriciated. OCs belongs to me bethesda owns the elder scrolls games.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**A/N:** this is my first story in this story will be some lore break but hopefully not to many well enjoy

cnapta-warrior

CHAPTER ONE: The beginning

I approached my mother the queen of alinor.

"My son welcome." My mother said as i kneeled in front of her. "Tomorrow at noon you will get new marching orders, it will contain private mission and what you will be exactly."

"Yes mother." I replied. "What about the gift of lady black-briar?"

"Have it stored in the cellar whit the other drinks, you are dismissed Thorein." My mother said.

"As you wish, my mother." I stood up and walked out of the meeting hall of the palace."

As i stepped outside i see Mirvanye my second in command and loyal friend.

"Mirvanye i have a task for you to do."

"What is it my lord?" she replied.

"There are several crates from the lady black-briar over there can you get them to the cellar?" i asked.

"It will be done my lord." she said with a bow.

It is a quiet evening in Alinor as i looked up the sky i thought about tomorrow mother had something important for me to do. I decide to go see how the guards at the prison are doing since i am close to the prison.

I walk towards the palace prison to check on the men station there.

I see the two guards at the entrance wearing standard elven armor of the aldmeri dominion.

The two guards at the gate greet me, with a fist bump on the left chest and a nod.

"Greetings men, how is everything going tonight?"

"Good sir all is quite now."The soldier on the left replied.

"Are you going to visit the commander sir?" The other guard asks.

"Who is on duty tonight then if i may ask?" I replied.

"Commander Catha is working tonight sir." The first guard replies me.

"Thank you i will see how she is doing and goodnight men."

"Both of the men nod and said goodnight my lord."

I open the door to enter the prison and walk towards the commander's office.

A guard stands for the door and asks for identification.

"I am prince Thorein of Alinor seeking commander Catha."

"M... my lord i..."

"No it is alright my friend, it is not punishable for not recognize me." I said as i gave a smile and a slap on his shoulder.

"Commander Catha is available for you sir you can walk right in."

I thank the guard and walk to the commander door and knock three times.

I hear a female voice saying enter.

As i open the door is see Catha with beautiful golden hair which stops at her shoulder.

As i gaze upon her fair face she smiles and says: "my lord it is good to see you again."

"As is seeing you Catha it has been to long that i saw you." I replied with a smile.

"Yes Thorein it indeed is but i have been busy with work for the aldmeri dominion and well..."

"We both where busy for the dominion." I said while approaching her behind the desk. "I have missed you Catha."

"And i have missed you." She said as she hugged me. "But what are you doing here Thorein?"

"I am here because i wanted to see you and well you know." I stepped closer and gave her a hug. "

Catha returned the hug. My lips started to kiss her neck.

"Thorein not now, i am working." She said as she pushed me away.

"Sorry i just wanted to be with you again. And i know you want to be with me to." I said while looking in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes i want to but until you told me-."

"I told you before i cant not now, it is complicated." I said while looking away. "Meet me at the bar in a few hours we can talk there if you want ok?"

"Fine but one day you will tell me promise me that?" she said with a stern look.

"Yes one day but give me time, it is not easy for me to talk about it."I said while walking out of her office. "Besides you broke up over it."

"Thorein wait."She walked towards me. "Look i love you still do but until you can handle what happened that day we can't be intimate together." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pushing me out.

Well 'we can't be intimate' then she kissed me, what am i to think about that, well i will go before the chapel before going to the bar.

* * *

As i opened the chapel doors i see the images of the divines. I walked towards a priestess.

"Hello my child what can i do for you tonight" she said humbly with a small bow.

"I am in need of guidance priestess; it is of a personal matter and not the gods." I said with a small bow.

"As well although we guide mostly people with faith issues, we can also help with personal but you must understand that we do not have all the answers." The priestess replied warm to me.

"I understand still i appreciate you will try."I said while leading her to a secluded area. "I had a girlfriend we broke up over a mission i went under."

"She wanted to know what happened and you can't tell her correct?" she gave a warm smile. "Many soldiers come here to ask forgiveness for their sins and sometimes advice, about how to tell their wife's of girlfriends what they have done."

"Forgive me priestess but that is the point i can't tell her because i... i did horrible things and i think the gods won't forgive such a sin." I looked towards the altar of Auri-el. "she asked me to talk about what happened on the mission but i can't every time i try i think of the moment and i just want to go away to somewhere no one is."

"Hmm i understand child you must first deal with your demons before you can tell anyone about it. Sometimes the most person sees is his friends die or their enemies before them, but with you it is different i can see it in your eyes.

"i told someone the queen but that is because i had to and wrote it down but with her i just want to forget it ever happened and move on to greener pastures." I looked at the priest and saw her deep in thought.

"If you run from the past you will never have a future my child, think on those words and the answer will reveal itself in time."With that she stood up and started to walk away.

"Priestess thanks you, what is your name if i may ask?" i said while still looking at the shrine.

"My name is kaliah child why do you wish to now?" the priestess said.

"Kaliah thank you, your counsel does better healing then you would believe." I took several coins from my pouch and handed it to her." Consider this a donation to the divines" with that i started to walk towards the bar at the end of the street.


	2. Chapter 2: second in command

Chapter two: The Second in command.

I opened the door of the bar and looked around.

As i stepped in some Trandil a commander of the red legion waved at me which i returned and started to approach them. "hail men how are you three doing?" i asked while sitting on the bench.

"good sir, i just completed my shift at the palace and these two were already free before me." The soldier on my left said. "let me introduce you to aiden that is this young mer over here. "he pointed across himself. "that beautiful mer is Arundil."

"greetings Aiden and Arundil, do you serve under Trandil?" i ask them both. "and please don't go calling me my lord we are all of duty so let's keep the formality to a minimum." I said with a laugh.

"no sir i serve directly under Mirvanye." Arundil said to me. "and this sorry excuse of a mer does indeed serve under Arundil, i know Arundil for some time now and you sir?"

"Me i serve directly under our queen Caliriwen aldmeri." I replied with a small smile which she returned. "but when the queen says i want the best, i will go."

"Come on Thorein don't get a big head you're is already so big, or is it because of Arundil that you brag?" Trandil said poking me.

"Please i am fabulous and you love it." I said grinning at Trandil. "but for serious that is the reason the red legion got formed because we are send to solve problems others can't handle."

"But si-, Thorein right? Yes well who are you exactly i never seen you before." Aiden asked me.

Arundil punched him in the arm. "because he is the prince idiot, the queen is his mother!"

"please not so loud i don't need to be regonized to night Arundil." I replied while looking around. "it is hateful enough that everyone treats me diffrent when they know who i am."

"Thorein likes to mingle among us grunts and peasant but still be loved by both nobles and peasants alike. It is heartwarming to see him mingle with us so."Trandil said with a grin.

"well i am not the only noble here am i correct Arundil?" i said while looking at Arundil

"so beautiful and noble you are getting interesting by the minute Arundil" Aiden flirted with her i just grunted in response. "What it is true just look at her, i just want to ravis-"

"enough don't you see you humiliate her, in front of us."Trandil said angerly. "how would you like if i said that you are the worst fighter in the legion would you like that?" Aiden shook his head. "and if Mirvanye would be here she would have let you punished in front of the legion for inproper conduct against a comrade in arms."

"Calm Trandil, i think he gets it now." I looked towards Arundil and see her look down at the table. "Arundil come with me outside for a minute." She nodded and I stood up and let her lead us outside.

* * *

"I am sorry for Aiden but are you good?" i asked when we were outside.

She shook her head. "i never had any good contact with people, and some men just see a pretty face instead of a warrior and i hate that." She looked at me. I nodded in understanding. "but Aiden saw that and wanted a piece of me and i just shut down i never know when people try and do something."

"i understand Arundil, but to tell you the truth he wasn't wrong but also was. What i am trying to say is that you do look beautiful and well ... When i saw you i saw a... how shall i explain." I shook my head and looked away. "you remind me of me when i was young. I wanted nothing else but to show i was more then a prince of the dominion, i wanted to be a warrior."

"that is it exactly people see you and me as nobles not as warrior's i hate it" Arundil stood beside me and i threw my arms around her and smiled.

"Come let's go inside, and if you ask Trandil nicely you can sit besides me if you want." I said while walking inside.

* * *

"Aiden can you go get us some drinks?" i asked as we arrived at the table again.

"yes sure." Aiden walked away.

"Thorein, sit beside me?" Arundil asked with a smile.

"off course, my warrior" i joked with a smile. I went to sit beside her.

"Thorein if i may ask, what are our marching orders i thought today we would hear it?" Trandil shifted a bit and leaned closer. "i heard from a soldier that skyrim is in need of help. Do you think?"

"what i know is that skyrim indeed in need of help is but i can't say we will go. Could be that we would go to Cyrodill." I said back before putting one hand on the bench and leaned in closer."we will know for certain tomorrow because then we will march nomatter were."

Trandil laughed "Well tonight wont be boring to say the least.

"hey that's were i was sitting." Aiden said with a sigh.

"o sorry but i need to watch the door so i sit here better so i wish to sit her if you will allow me off course." I said to aiden with faked ignorance.

"no it is alright i jsut thought it was because of someting else." Aiden sat down and handed the drinks around. "but sir i heard a rumor." I felt a hand on my hand which still was on the bench. "that you and Mirvanye are intimate is that true?" Aiden said. "and is it also true that she got to be second in command because of her sleeping with you?"

I took Arundil's hand in my own for her comfort. " no it is not Mirvanye is a great soldier and a good second in command and most of those rumors are to damage her good name." i looked around the table to see if Trandil could defuse Aiden's curiosity.  
"Aiden rumors are just that rumors, and beside i watched her fight and plan a battle very impressive and you don't impress me quick."

"well sir let me get us a refill than tell us all about it." Aiden said while getting new drinks.


	3. Chapter 3: the aldmeri defenders

**A/N: **this is bigger than the last two i hope people will like it and if you have any tips to improve my writing i would love to hear it :) well without further ado here chapter three.

Chapter 3: the altmeri defenders.

I looked through the bar and saw a beautiful painting of several Aldmeri soldiers in glass armor.

Went over to it to look at it in detail

The soldiers looked like they were going to charge straight through the painting into the bar such detail.

I saw a woman who nocked an arrow on the left, the middle had a spear and the one on the right had a sword and shield in his hands.

The other soldiers behind the front row all are wearing the same armor and weapons.

It is a marvelous painting i looked closer and under the painting is written "elven supremacy".

I smiled faintly at the writhing and thought about what the inferior races would think of the quote.

I see Aiden bring the bottles towards me and i walk with him.

As i sat down i say:"Oke soldier let's hear it about the traitors."

"Yes well so we were near the outpost" he began.

"We were send to investigate a rumor about a location of the true altmeri defenders."

"Wait the altmeri defenders who are they Trandil?"Aiden interrupted the soldier called Trandil.

"You haven't heard well they claim the thalmor are traitors to the altmer people and say the thalmor will destroy nirn to rejoin the aedra but if that were true then why would we fight for the mer of tamriel?" Trandil replies.

"But why were the red legion send instead of justiciars and regular forces?"

"Well because the red legion is better equipped for such a task" trandil replies with slight irritation.

"Aiden look do you want to hear what happened or not?"I asked.

"Yes i do but i am sorry i just joined the legion" Aiden nervously replied.

"I know i saw potential in you but you are still green for us but quiet and listen." i said

I motioned Trandil to continue with the story while i pour drinks for everyone.

"Well we investigated the rumor and found a shack in the wood big enough for 20 men or so" Trandil said.

"The trees they were big and green noting like i ever seen before it was beautiful let me say that upfront"

"So Mirvanye order us to surround the shack, and when we did she shouted come out with your hand above your head or you will be shot on sight you are surrounded."

"Then all of a sudden out of the shack and between the tree lines dozens and dozens of defenders charged at us."

"Well you clearly won because your still here" Aiden said with a chuckle.

I think Trandil had enough of Aiden's interruptions because he smacked him on his head and hissed" yes but that is because of Mirvanye and here planning."

"Sorry sir but please continue" Aiden said touching his head were Trandil's hand hit him.

" so our forces fought the traitors when Mirvanye threw a fire bolt into the sky at the time i thought _what are you doing woman you never hit anyone that way_"

"When suddenly 50 red legion warriors charged from the woods surprising us and the defenders"

I took a sip of my glass and saw Aiden listing with open mouth and chuckled slightly.

"After the battle five defenders surrender to us, Mirvanye gave them a choice give all of your information or die now." As he took a sip of his glass i looked around the table Aiden's mouth still open the other soldiers looked with amazement and took a big gulp of their glasses.

"What did they do Trandil?"Aiden asked curiously.

"Well one shot up and charged Mirvanye trying to hit her but she sidestepped him and put her dagger into his neck instantly killing him, the three of them didn't say anything the fourth said everything she wanted to know, then she thanked him decapitated the three silent ones and ordered their heads to be send by the traitor to their main base"

"What was the message?" Aiden said in disbelieve.

"That was the message Aiden." I replied.

Aiden's look was the one who thought hard.

"I still don't get it if she send the traitor with the others heads won't they know he betrayed the betrayers?"

"Yes Aiden that is exactly the point." I replied and look towards Trandil and said" but Trandil please tell the last part."

"well we watched the traitor walk away with a bloody bag and several commanders questioned Mirvanye as she did was shrug and said it was ordered and i did it, we returned towards base when we heard that the traitors headquarters was destroyed by a large force led by you Thorein"

All three soldiers looked at me.

"Yes and why are you looking at me?" I replied with a chuckle.

"Why did you send men to check rumors when you would destroy them anyway" Aiden said.

"Well because we didn't know the location of the headquarters so they lead us right to them" i casually reply. "I am going outside for a bit." I looked towards Arundil with a smile and stood up and walked outside.

"So Thorein, the hero of alinor who would have thought." Arundil said while taking my hand in her again.

"Pray tell me why do you wished to hold my hand?" i asked while looking at our hands.

"Well you're nice and i feel saver with you." She replied coolly.

"That is all well and good but i don't want to get the wrong idea or something." I looked towards the sky. "it is beautiful isn't it." i looked at Arundil.

"Yes indeed it is Thorein but not like you." she said. "but you must hear that from all the girls no?"

"Well when it is said by a warriors such as yourself it counts for more than just a compliment."i said while i saw her starting to blush. "but Arundil your nice änd i like you be am sure of that but i don't want you to think we can be together because i am already seeing someone sorry."

"No i get it but still a compliment is a compliment nothing more until it becomes more, but still it is nice to know someone like you might like a girl like me.

"i squeeched her hand. "come let's go inside before they get drunk or something." and we walked back inside without our hands together.

**A/N: ** I would like to thank Spiritslayer for his review and helpful tips.


	4. Chapter 4: The reunion

Chapter four: the reunion.

_A scout dressed in light elven armor walks towards me fast._

_"My lord we see their headquarters over there" a scout said while also pointing his finger towards and old villa._

_"Hmm what are there estimated numbers and locations?" i asked the scout._

_"Well sir we don't know their true numbers but we spotted sentries outside."_

_I looked towards the villa and see that it's design is standard noble house meaning that it was build good but also a fast pattern which we could use to get in._

_I looked around at the makeshift camp and started walking towards the war tent. "follow me if you would" i asked looking at the scout._

_The camp was small few tents and around the villa there are 4 more camps like this each camp has a hundred soldiers so five hundred soldiers in total to attack the villa._

_Seems a bit too much but we don't have numbers on the enemy so everything is possible._

_"So scout how close did you went?" i looked at the scout who showed signs of restlessness._

_"I went approximately fifty yards close sir."_

_"And you weren't caught by their sentries?"_

_I look around to see several soldiers sharpening their glass swords or looking for dents or other defects on their armor. I slightly nod to a smith who fletches some arrows with his apprentices._

_"No sir i don't think so."_

_I stopped looked at him and said "well do you see that tower there?" as i pointed my finger towards a tower on the villa's left corner._

_"Yes sir i do i checked before getting close to see if anyone was there and i saw no one"_

_I hope your right many lives will depend on your report i thought bitterly._

_I arrived with the scout at the tent and two soldiers open the flap for me which i thank with a nod_

_"Greetings gentleman" i said as i enter and saw four commanders at the table._

_All dressed in there glass armor , i still like the way our smith made special face mask for the red legion it hides our faces but also gives us a fearsome look._

_"Sir every camp is ready to march at your signal, everyone is ready."_

_"Good well scout report the locations of their sentries" as i looked at the scout i realize he is young like barely out of training._

_"Well i saw three sentries posted here at this point" he said as he pointed the main gate, back gate and storage room entrance._

_"How many were posted at each location?" the commander of the west group asked_

_"i saw three guards at each location sir" the scout replied confidential._

* * *

"Sir Thorein please tell us of what happened at their headquarters i heard it was brutal and a damned slaughter" Aiden said pulling me out of a memory.

"No sorry i can't tell you about it, not tonight at least" i said as i poured another drink in for everyone.

"Well Aiden why did you join the red legion it is not a decision you make lightly?" trandil said while nodding towards me in a manner of i-get-it-we-al-got-those look.

Mental note thank Trandil for aiding me.

"Well i joined up because i wanted to see the world serving the dominion with the elite well nothing will beat that." he said "and you Arundil?" he looked towards a female who looked like she didn't want to be noticed by anyone.

She looked up she had beautiful black hair short just to the base of her neck.

"I joined because i didn't want to get married to a noble mer who did nothing but sit at a party and talk how good life is" she said with a voice that would melt even the fiercest heart i think.

"But how did you join because most red legions are maybe former criminals or people who have nothing to lose no noble would want to fight at the front line like us grunts." Aiden asked.

"My father, i told him what i wanted he was disappointed, i think but he still helped me get her." She looked down looking sad.

"Arundil your father is proud of you he knows you are happier here then at some nobles party, trust me" i said as put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me dead in the eyes after a while she said "thank you sir but how would you know?"

"Call me Thorein please all of you we are off duty so no more ranks, but to answer your question your father sometimes writes to me asking how you are doing." I looked at her with a small smile.

The corner of her lips started to turn upwards. "Thank you Thorein i think i will visit him tomorrow i believe."

Everyone was silent for a while sipping there drinks thinking about their families.

If i wasn't the prince nor mother the queen would mother be proud of what i am and doing?

Arundil broke the silence "Thorein why did you start the red legion, and why do you accept criminals and thieves into your folds?

I gave a slight chuckle "well thief would make excellent spies or infiltrators, and most criminals did what they did because no one gave them a chance but i did in the army. But Trandil what about you, why did you join the red legion?"i asked trandil while my eyes lingered on Arundil.

"Well as you know, i served in the first Great War against the Empire, I assisted in the capture of Bravil and Skingrad, i saw mer fight and die for a dream, I've held friends in my arms while they died by those imperials, when i returned home i was hailed as a hero but i didn't feel like a hero i felt like a failure. A few months after i was send to help thalmor operations in Cyrodiil i saw a imperial man who forced himself on a bosmer serving girl while calling her filthy slut and whore of the dominion, i killed him and brought the bosmer with me to the embassy when i told my superior what happened he was angry, He send me as a traitor to alinor, there your father recruited me into a special task force that you would lead."Trandil said while looking down on the table.

"Well trandil you served us well and we can't lose someone who knows loyalty and duty like you" i said trying to cheer him up.

The door of the bar opened up.

I looked toward the door and saw Catha in a beautiful black dress with golden embroidery.

She looked beautiful, i smiled at the thought of a few years ago.

"the drinks are paid for so enjoy it now if you will excuse me" i said while i stood up and walked towards Catha.

"Hello Thorein you look good in your Thalmor robes."Catha said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Catha but you look dazzling in your beautiful dress!" I gave her hand a small kiss.

"Flatterer i bet you say that to all the ladies you meet" Catha replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"Just you Catha shall we go somewhere secluded?"

"That seems like a fine idea, then i will tell you about my day and i have a question for you if you don't mind me asking"

Catha lead us towards the back room of the bar, i looked at her beauty from behind her long slender body which seems to move with such a grace you think she was of noble birth.

She opened the door of the room and closed it behind me.  
"So let's sit and talk Thorein, well to start of my day ways quiet there was nothing wrong at the prison the usual things prisoners grumpy, soldiers bored you know. But the question that burns on my lips is about a rumor, it says you like spending time with common folk instead of balls and parties of the noble class, which i know but the reason behind is very unclear to me, could you please explain that to me?" Catha said while taking a bottle of wine and poured our drinks in two glasses.

"Well that is because my trainer in the art of war taught me that, if you have the people you have the war, meaning that if you are hated your enemies succeed if they love you they will help you in any way they can. So if the people love me they will help me when i need it and in return i will to and because i don't like being overly noble sometimes it is good to become one of the people do you understand?" i said while sipping from my wine.

"Yes i see and i like that about you, you know what happened all those years ago i do not regret spending time with you, your kind to the mer races and khajiit, the aldmeri dominion owns you much for what you have done and what happe-"

I interrupted Catha by hugging her tight "Catha thank you but please let's not open old wounds if that is unnecessary, let's just enjoy each other's company." I gave Catha a peck on the check and smiled faintly at her.

"Yes i am sorry but i want you to know that whatever happens i still love you! And i do not want to lose you again!"Catha said blushing more


	5. Chapter 5 the problem of skyrim part 1

**A/N: so i have rewritten chapter one and two and part of three. Part one and two marjorly and three to make it fit better with the rest of the story but without more word shed here is chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: the problem of Skyrim. (part 1)**

I smiled while Catha told a story about her brother.

"Well it was fun how he walked around like the cock-of-the-walk that morning "Catha poured another drink in for us." Well he deserves it he is a good man and if she can make him commit into their relation he will be a good husband as well" she smiled then her eyes locked into mine and i looked away with a slight blush. "What is wrong Thorein?" she asked.

"It is nothing Catha , you just look so beautiful and i can't keep my eyes of you, it is a shame ho-" she put her finger on my lips i raised my eyebrow with a questionable look.

"Thorein i still love you , surely you understand that" she looked away "i still think about that night under the tree sometimes, it isn't fair to ask me to give us another chance when you don't tell what the problem was."

I let out a heavy sign "Off course it isn't fair, but come let us go i have so much to do tomorrow and you had a long day" i stood up and extended my arm so i could walk her home. "I will tell you tomorrow."

"i thank you Thorein, your such a gentlemen?"She smiled." Do you remember that evening under the tree before we did you know, i remember how you were mysterious that day-"I stopped and looked at Catha "what is wrong?"

"Catha I know the day very well, i would not trade it for anything" I looked towards the sky "It was a warm day i wanted to make you dance under the moonlight and i succeeded" i look towards Catha and saw her daydreaming so i started to guide her to the palace grounds

After a while we arrived at the palace. I took Catha's and into my own and kissed her hand

"Goodnight Catha" i said before Catha kissed me on the cheek" i will see you tomorrow after i talked with the queen."

"Goodnight Thorein sweet dreams and see you tomorrow" i looked after Catha as she walked away.

I headed up towards my room to get some sleep.

* * *

"_How many were posted at each location?" the commander of the west group asked_

_"i saw three guards at each location sir" the scout replied confidential._

_"Good you can go "I waited until the scout was gone before continuing."Then we will strike them first from afar then close in and overwhelm them so that they won't have any chance to prepare a defense any suggestions' i look around the table and see everyone deep in thought "we will strike first from these locations" i suggest "then our soldiers can blow up their doors plus some walls here and here."_

_"But sir won't the explosion tell them exactly where we are going to enter" the commander of the south camp replied. "Would it not be better if we just charged through the doors?"_

_"Yes but if it is a narrow hallway we could be slaughtered even if they don't have traps or runes laying there." The commander of the west said in turn. "Our best course it to draw them out while our arrows shoot them before they hit our line."_

_"That won't work we tried that already during the Great War against the imperials and it went bad quickly" i said while thinking of a way to-._

_"My lord Medorin asked me to deliver this to you" a soldiers said while entering without summon._

_"And do you always enter without permission during council soldier" I asked the soldier while pointing to the commanders._

_"No my lord but Medorin insisted that i delivered these before the battle, i will take full responsibility for my actions my lord" the soldier said while bowing before me and holding out papers towards me._

_I rolled the papers open and see the plans of the villa and see a hidden tunnel under the villa._

_"Dismissed soldier" i said while placing the plans on the table. "Or we try to lure them out while going from below them also" i pointed towards the hidden tunnel._

_"So who is going to do what" All of the commanders asked at the same time._

_"Well i will go underground seeing my camp is closer, the western camp will approach from the west and blow the walls up on the corner here, then the east and northern camps will kill the sentries and bust the door and if they don't have runes or traps there charge them but don't take unnecessary risks. " i looked around the tent and saw everyone nod in response. "Then the south eastern camp will blow the walls here and if all is going to plan we will have minimal loses and the defenders will have no leadership."_

_"Sir what if they placed traps or runes in the hall ways?" the commander from the northern camp asked._

_"Well i hope they didn't, but if they did blow the runes up or blow up that portion of the house" i looked at the commanders. "So all agreed or do you need further information on something?"_

_The commander's slam there right fist against their left breast piece and bow slightly with their heads. "All right we will march in thirty minutes."_

_The plans were made and now it was time to execute them._

_The tunnels were large abandoned until we hit a large chamber, we heard voices speaking about the forces above ground." My lady you must get out with you family the dominion forces are slaughtering us" a man said "if you die today we will be leaderless and your lieutenants are all dead or missing" the man continued while me and my men crept closer._

_"no i will not abandon those who pledged there lives for the defense of the Summerset Isles, beside they haven't found our surprise yet and if i will get away i will get away with everyone or not" an female voice snapped back._

_I look around the chamber and see 20 men in Elven armor but with a sword and shield mark on their chests. "men see if you can snipe some of these guards and try to take their leader alive if possible" i whispered to my men who nod, i raise my hand to signal the archers._

_"But my lady if you wish to stay here let me get your family out at least" the male voice said._

_"No they will stay and fight beside me like they should" the voice snapped back irritated. "But since when are you such a coward Surellon?"_

_"i promised your husband that i would keep his son and daughter save from harm so that they may complete what you star-" I threw my arms down and the archers loosened their arrows on the people in the chambers._

* * *

"Master Thorein wake up it is almost noon" i feel a soft hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Come wake up sleepy head" the hand is pulled away when suddenly i felt cold water poured over me.

I gasp in shock "Sjees Mariana why did you do that?" i pulled the wet hair from my face and stand up."Wouldn't it be easier if you just pulled my bed sheets away like before?"

"No it stopped working after a while did you sleep well my lord" i look at the chambermaid she has her blond hair swept back and her face always looks lovely i wonder what she does to look so good every day. She says as she hand me a towel.

"Well i wonder who got me so wet in the first place, but no it was the same dream again" i said sarcastically while drying my face."And pray tell me how do you manage to look always so lovely Mariana?" i asked her with a grin. Mariana was always one i could trust with my secrets she helps me since she became my chambermaid.

"Again still the same dream maybe you should talk with someone about it, but anyway your clothes are on your nightstand and be quick your mother is not pleased with your time schedule today" Mariana said while walking out of my room.

Well at least the day didn't start boring i thought while changing clothes.

As i got dressed i walked towards the throne room and heard several maids whispering a bit to loudly." Are you sure it can't be Mariana want to... no it can't be" one said

"Well it is i heard her last night saying his name" the other replied with a chuckle.

"But that doesn't mean tha-" she stopped when she saw me walking down the corridor. "Greetings my lord"

I nodded at the maids and kept walking.

I waited before the doors to open. "My lord the queen is ready for you" a royal guard said while opening the door for me.

As i approached the throne and saw my mother in a white dress with golden embroidery and her golden crown with a diamond shaped like a eagle's head.

"My queen you requested my presence at once?" i asked formally with a bend knee.

"yes Thorein i want you and your men to go to Skyrim the land that once belonged to the Snow elves."

The queen looked at her steward who approached me with several documents. "In these documents you will find your mission which only you and your second may know no other operative may know about it." I took the documents from the steward and put it in my satchel on my right hip. "At the docks there will be three war ships for you one ship is for thalmor soldiers two for the red legion do i make myself clear" the queen said with a hint of do not fail me tone.

"Yes my queen i understand, but who asked for the reinforcement i heard that they had enough soldiers there already." I asked looking at the queen.

"You will find everything you need to know in the documents, now if you will excuse me i have other business to conclude." I stood up and with a bow i left the throne room.

I walked towards my office to look at the documents.

"Soldier can you get Mirvanye here right away?" i asked a soldier who stands at my office door.

"Yes sir right away sir" the soldier replied and walked away


	6. Chapter 6 the problem of skyrim part 2

**A/N: **Since i have troubles with paraghraps i will use - to mark a new paragraph.

**Chapter 6: the skyrim problem (part 2)**

Mirvanye looked through the documents with me."So let me get this straight we are going to skyrim to get reinforcement to the embassy there ,and then we need to find ancient artifacts because of a so called rumor about dragon priest?" she let out a heavy sigh. "And worst of all we don't know where they are located and what is the deal with riften i see it multiple times but no names" Mirvanye said looking weary from the documents.

"Let me focus on riften and those so called dragon priest we only need to find them and take the mask i am sure there don't live anymore right?" i looked at her with by brow cocked. "Besides we will see when we get to skyrim but first i need you to ready the man we march in a few hours to save time, so the soldiers still can say goodbye to their loved ones."

"I will at once Thorein when you are ready, I will give the order to march."Mirvanye said with a grin.

I watched the papers one more time before i go and look for Catha.

"Catha there you are i was looking for you." I approached Catha and gave her a hug. "We need to talk."

"Hi Thorein, sure let's go to the courtyard so we can sit peacefully."Catha said as she walked to the courtyard. "What is on your mind?"

"We got new march orders, I am going to reinforce our presence in skyrim but i don't know how long i will be gone" I said while looking at the grass in front of us. "We will go in a few hours when the men said their goodbye's to their families and loved ones."

Catha looked away before saying. "I understand, well you better write because i will miss you" Catha gave me a hug. "Be safe and return to us in one piece."

"Aw and here i was trying to get back in two pieces." I joked back... "Catha i will come back safe for you and write you as much as i can"

"You better i will be mad with you if you didn't." Catha said while looking at the palace. "Do you have time or not?"

"No sorry i still must do something but if i get time i will meet you but no promises?"I said while putting my hand under her chin and raising her face. "Dry your eyes love i will be back for you" i said jokingly.

"Be safe Thorein the dominion needs you alive, i need to go." Catha said before she walked away.

I looked towards the sky and see there isn't a cloud in the sky. I got up and walked towards my chambers.

"Mariana, where are you?" i waited for a while before going to a dresser." Into battle we ride with gods by our side, we're strong-"

"And not afraid to die, we have an urge to kill." I looked over my shoulder and i saw Mariana sing the rest of line. "What i heard it so many times i know how it goes by now?" Mariana stood there with her hand in front of her stomach.

"No it's just you have a beautiful singing voice Mariana, you should sing more often." i replied looking through my dresser. "Do you know by any chance where my meeting clothes are?" i looked towards Mariana who let out a hearty sigh and walked towards a closet.

"You know that i keep formal clothing in here and others in your dresser." She handed me my meeting clothes. "Where are you going? You're not going to some party right?"

"No nanny i am going to a friend's house with my good clothes to show off". I replied childish which in turn she gave me a slap on my head. "What i... No off course not i would never abandon you while i go partying, it is so much more fun when you are there with me." I looked at her with a grin.

"But in all serious Thorein where are you going. Can i help you with anything like a good bag to stuff your clothes in or make you some food or a bath?" Mariana said while gathering some necessities.

"Well i am going on a trip to skyrim for a while, don't know when i will be back though". But rest assured you won't have to worry about me for a long while" i said while eyeing Mariana carefully.

Her body is quite nice to look at, the clothing she wears really show her body,- "Mariana can you get me a bag of food for under way or something?" i asked while trying to hide my blush, idiot that i am i love Catha and now i caught myself eyeing Mariana that is not good.

"Off course i can i will be back shortly." I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if she was gone, i let out a sigh.

after a while we where finished packing my bags.

"Thanks Mariana for helping pack my bag" i said as i hugged Mariana fondly. She returned the hug. "And would you please look how Catha is doing once in a while? I asked as i looked into Mariana's sunny eyes.

"As you wish but haven't you said that you were going then?" she put something in my hand "here take this with you it belongs to my mother, but my lord i...Just be safe and return to alinor alive for all of us."

"i will Mariana i promise. You promise not to miss me to much people will start to get idea's" i said laughingly before departed from her towards my men. I turn around one last time to see my mother waving me goodbye.

The trip towards Dusk was steady, we arrived before nightfall.

"Alright men load the crates unto the ships so we can have a good night rest" i ordered the men and looked around in search of the thalmor justiciar who would lead the third ship.

"Hail sir i am justiciar Shalia, and it is an honor to meet you sir" a justiciar said while she approached me. "my men are ready whenever you want it sir." She bowed slightly before i stopped her.

"No need for extreme formalities justiciar well get your men on deck so we can set sail immediately." i said as i extended my hand towards her.

She took my hand and shook it. "It will still be an honor to serve yo-"

"You will not serve me but the first emissary in fact." I interrupted her. "But we will see each other sometimes I'm sure of it." I watched her gave me a smile and a nod before walking away.

Mirvanye approached me from the docks. "Sir everything is loaded onboard and the justiciars forces are on the ships as are our men."

"Good let's go to the frozen north of the nords." I gave a slight chuckle as i heard Mirvanye laugh at what i said.

As i stood above deck Mirvanye approached me from behind. "Mirvanye is there something wrong?"

"No sir i just wanted to see how you were doing." Mirvanye went to stand beside me and looked at the sea. "How did she react, my lord?"

"As expected, not happy one bit, can't blame her she... well let's say it wasn't easy for both of us to let go but still stay close, you know what i mean?"

"i think i know what you mean sir, you broke up but still wanted to be together but something is in the way right?" she asked me with an inquisitive look.

"You know me well, yes it is, how do you handle it." I took a deep breath. "How do you handle every person you killed?"I looked at Mirvanye and she looks surprised. "I don't feel a thing about those people, but some are engraved in my memory and they haunt me. I didn't mean."

"I still see everyone i killed and i felt guilty it is natural to feel that way but what do you mean some stay?" she asked while look at me.

"The man and woman i killed i don't know they don't stick but some deaths i still see every night, sometimes i see that whole day again." I let out a heavy sigh and look up.

"Is that also the reason why you and Catha-"

"Yes it is. But come let us get some sleep we have much to do before we arrive at skyrim."

I walk towards my cabin on the ship to try and get some sleep, before i see Shalia still at work.

I knock on the wooden door. And looked around in her cabin

"Hail sir, you are still up i see?" she replied softly. "It will be a long trip before we get to skyrim, would you be interested in a drink?" she asks me.

"Yes i am still up i am not tired yet but still i must try soon, and that drink sounds good." I sit down on a chair in front of her desk." So tell me if you want to that is, how long are you a justiciar?"

"Well i joined the college of wizards when i was 14, i trained there for a few years before a justiciar wanted me to train under him and i just sort of became one." She poured some drinks in and sat down with a smile. "I wouldn't trade it for all the power in the world. And what about you sir. Are you a wizard?"

I smiled faintly. "i have trained magic a long time ago but i never found it to exciting now swordsmanship that is where my passion shone through, fighting on the front line like the heroes of old. I still know a great deal of magic and still willing to learn more but i will never see it as my primary skill or option in a fight. But do you use swords or a dagger when the enemies come to close to you?"

"I use a dagger quick to use, easy and no real need of skill." She replied before sipping her drink. "If i may say, i wished to learn about you, unless you don't want to talk about it." she looked at her desk full with papers.

"Are you going to write about me?" i jokingly asked. "But what do you know of me.?

"Well to be honest i heard of you but know next to nothing other than you are the queen's son." She said blushing.

"your cute when you blush Shalia, i like it" i teased her. "but what do you wish to know then, ask what ever you want i may answer them."

"Well how old are you? And are you in love? Hmm and is it true you are more peasant than noble?" she asked quickly.

"Well i am 20 years old, i know young for a mer. Yes i am in love with someone. And depends on what you mean with more peasant then noble?" i replied before i took a swig of my drink. "If you mean i see myself more than noble and can mingle among the common folk then yes. But if you mean i am a bastard then no!"

"no i meant that you rather be amongst the common folk instead of partying with noble families or you know with your men at the bar instead of sitting in the palace talking down on the peasants." she replied with a fascinated look.

"Yes you can say that let me tell you a story about a bet me and the queen made one day. It was a warm day i went to the mines because it was interesting for me how do common people live, so when i arrived i was mistaken for a young worker and i was made to work. You must understand i wanted to learn so i kept silent about me being the prince so i worked that day in the mine. When i got home in the evening my mother was furious about me being missing for the day-"

"I can't imagine she was happy when you told her?" she quickly asked me.

"No she was not i told her i enjoyed it and she said i was noble not a peasant. I was upset that i couldn't work if i wanted it so i made a bet with her for a week i would not be prince and just work like common folk. So the whole week i worked in the mines in the evening i slept in the work house and ate the workers. At the end of the week well when i got paid i refused the payment, they asked me why and i told them everything. When i got back to the palace my mother looked at me and saw i got more muscle then i had because i worked hard in the mines and she was oddly proud at me."

"So that's why you are so... you know... well build?" she turned slightly red. "It is nice to look at."

"Well i still worked there from time to time to enjoy common folk that is why i also allow criminals into my army because they got nothing else anymore. But Shalia it was nice talking with you and i hope we will talk more in the days to come but i must get some sleep before i attend my duties in the morning. Good night" i said while giving her a pat on the shoulder and walking towards my own cabin.

**A/N: more is revealed about that tragic day Thorein been struggling with will Catha ever learn the truth? Will she accept the truth or will she hate him? Stay tuned for the aldmeri prince.**


	7. Chapter 7 the arrival

Chapter seven: The arrival.

"Sir. We are arriving at solitude in an hour or less." Arundil said to me.

"Good how are the men doing Arundil?"I look up weary of the boat trip. "I know i am glad to finally be able to kill someone again. I grinned at Arundil.

"The men feel the same way sir. May i ask a question sir that has troubled be since we left?"Arundil shifted uncomfortably

"Off course Arundil, you may ask it. You know i will try and help you in anyway." I replied while calmly looking at her.

"Well why did you wanted me here specifically sir. I mean there are better warriors in the red legion but you wanted me why? "She said looking down.

"Why would i want you specifically with me here to this cold land? To be honest i like you Arundil and because we will go to some courts and boring noble stuff and i would like you to accompany me then. But most off all because you are a damn good soldier and your silver tongue will come in handy." I replied with a wink when she looked at me.

"Thank you sir, can i do something for you in the mean time?"She asked me while looking visible relaxed.

"Yes actually can you ask Mirvanye to look for a fort or something to take over so that we won't be at the embassy, it may be too small for our soldiers?" I replied while standing up. "And make sure she chooses one close to the embassy in case of emergencies."

"It will be done my lord." With that she left my cabin. I walk towards my armor stands which shall i pull on glass or traditional thalmor robes. I decided to pull on the robes to show we are from the dominion. After i am done with getting dressed i walk towards the deck of the ship and see how solitude looks.

"Sir." a soldier comes up to me before i get on deck. "Shalia asked me to ask you how we are going to march?" the soldier stands in attention.

"We will march in lines of five men, outer and inner red legion the other two her soldiers." I said after a while. "Mirvanye me and her at the front commanders before each command, understood?"

"Yes sir i will report it to her at once." With that said the soldier sprinted away, probably in a hurry.

As i opened the door the sea air assaulted my nose and the winds swept through my hair.

"Captain where is solitude located?" i asked the captain when i approached him.

"See that light tower over there that means we are getting close won't be long before you see a city on a cliff that is solitude." The captain replied while still looking at the sea in front of him.

"Have you ever been here in skyrim i mean? This is my first time. Is it as they say it is solitude the most beautiful city of skyrim?"I asked after a while.

"The capital of skyrim and by some the most beautiful others think windhelm is the most beautiful city, the city of ysgramor himself. And yes i have been here once to get soldiers here after the treaty was signed, stayed for a while in solitude." the captain replies while pointing to a structure on a rock formation. "That is solitude and you can see the blue palace once the seat of the high king. But this civil war there isn't been a king since it started."

"Thank you captain. What do you think of solitude?" i said still looking at the rocks.

"Well it is pretty i give them that but it is not my style the walls look ugly if you take a closer look, but you can see the city in a few days if you wish." The captain said while raising his hands towards some dockworkers.

"Have a good journey home captain may Auri-el watch over you." I shook the captain's hand before going to Mirvanye and Shalia who are waiting to get to solid and it seems. "Mirvanye you know what you must do when we get to the embassy?"

"Yes sir first the soldiers must get duties assigned then i will see with the scouts for that new mission you gave me." She looked at the dock and sighed. "Well one thing i am happy about solid land."

"Well Thorein i was an honor the work with you, we will go together to the embassy from there i will get new assignment from the first ambassador." Shalia said with a face that betrayed disgust.

"Is something the matter Justiciar Shalia?" i asked while looking at the point she looked at and saw two nords in nothing but a fur skirt. "A i see what the problem is."

"Barbaric why they would walk around like that is beyond me, hopefully there is something beautiful in -"

"He come on your here so that something beautiful." I teased her.

"- skyrim. But anyway shall we get going these nords look like they want something from us." She said while pointing to several men with chainmail and red coats wrapped around them.

"Greetings my name is Aldis, captain of solitude guard. What is your business in skyrim?" the man in front asked.

"We are thalmor justiciar's and our business doesn't involve you." I said with a face of disgust when i smelled the air around him. "Unless you wish to keep us from doing what must be done i suggest you get out of our way."

The man stepped aside and said. "Don't cause trouble and we won't have any problems sir. But remember this is not the summerset isles here our laws matter."

I just shrugged and walked away. "Mirvanye have you read the books i gave you about these nords?" i asked while walking what seems to be a road.

"Yes sir why do you ask?"Mirvanye asked while looking around. "The politics seems very unnatural to me. And they have a weird law system."

"Well, tell me what did the book say about their politics, laws and their hygiene." i asked while looking weary at the guards that walk these 'roads' and i look back to see the man march in perfect unison.

"well the politic is they have jarls for a city which belongs to a hold which swears fealty to the high king which is absent know because of the war, their laws system if you are wanted in windhelm the men from solitude won't come after you but bounty hunter will, and hygiene is only for the nobles who can afford it but most just wash in the river."

"Splendid." I replied sarcastically. "Well when the nobles we will meet are clean in don't have to looks so disgusted every time i see them."

Mirvanye and Shalia laughed both. "Sir these nords are barbaric you can't ask them to wash every time they meet with an aldmeri representative."Mirvanye said still laughing.

"Why not maybe then they wouldn't be so barbaric." I said grinning. "Off course they can't be as fabulous as us." I put a hand on my chest for emphasis.

After a while we arrived at the embassy.

"Greetings. Welcome to the thalmor embassy we have been expecting you." A soldier at the gates said with a traditional thalmor greeting.

"Greetings, can you escort me to the first emissary's office i need a word with her." I asked the one who spoke to us. "Mirvanye you know what you must do. Report when you are done to me."

"Yes sir." both Mirvanye and the guard said at the same time in which i responded with a chuckle.

"This is her office my lord shall i get the ambassador for you." the guard asked me which i responded with a nod of approval. "Yes but don't say who i am she must see for herself.

I look around the office and see a desk filled with letters i decided i should take a look for a clue of their problems in skyrim.

Undermanned, not enough justiciars, too stretched out, reports on thalmor activities in skyrim stormcloak and legion troop movements. Too much for one person to handle.

"I don't know who you are but those documents are private and you at my desk." I look up to see a female mer in thalmor robes with her arms crossed before her chest. "So who are you and what do you think you are doing in my office?" she snapped at me.

"I am thorein son of Caliriwen, lord of the red legion. And i am in your office to meet the first ambassador and fix the problem's in skyrim and who are you to question me?" i replied coolly while reading a document about the blades.

"My name is Elenwen, first ambassador of the aldmeri dominion here in skyrim." I look up and gave a faint smile. "Now which right does grant you to sniff through my documents? And fix the problem in skyrim? Hmm. "Elenwen snapped.

"Relax first ambassador, i am here on orders of our queen to aid thalmor forces in skyrim and i sniff through 'your' documents because i outrank you." I snapped back. "Now sit down and answer my questions."

Elenwen look a bit shocked before sitting at a chair in front of the desk. "So what do you want to know?"

"I see you are stretch thin my men and your new reinforcement can aid you in that prospect. What is the situation with the civil war and talos worship in the imperial holds which are four if i read that correctly."

"Talos worship in the four holds is still far and few in between most do it silent in their homes and talos worship is increased in the rebel holds. And the one hold whiterun hasn't taken a side in this war so no side has the upper hand for now." Elenwen replied. "If i may ask you-"

"No you may not until i am done questioning you. My men will stay here for a while. I will help you in your duties so i must know everything and access to everything and if you cooperated freely i will not order you around like a soldier understood?"I said while looking to the door and saw a small little altmer. "And who is that?"

"Yes sir i understand." Elenwen turned towards the door and saw the child. "Her father is a justiciar and took her here she has no family left and i haven't heard from him in a while."

"Child would you be so kind to wait in the foyer? I will come to you after i am done here." I looked to see the child quickly run away. "Where is her father or his last known location?"

"Here in this document it is al written down." She said while handing a document. "He was hunting talos worship in whiterun hold but he had no proved so i didn't send him aid." She replied looking down on the floor.

"I will check it out. From now on Elenwen if there isn't prove of it send it to me and i will check it. If you have any questions ask me now." I replied while looking in the document she just gave me.

"Why does our queen send you here, and why do you outrank me, and how long will you stay here?" Elenwen asked me looking me in the eyes.

"I was sent here on a secret mission but also aid our forces here, i will stay as long as our queen want is, and i outrank you simply because i am in command of the red legion forces in tamriel. Now if that was all i must check on my men." I stood up and Elenwen stared at me. "Didn't your mother tell you staring is rude?"

"I thought you... well nothing i will see you later then at dinner perhaps?" Elenwen said looking at her desk.

"Yes you will see me at dinner or when i am going to help you clean your desk." With that said i walked away towards the foyer for the girl.

"Would you like an apple girl?" i asked the little mer when i saw her sitting on a bench.

"My father thought me to never talk to strangers." The girl replied with a fearful look.

"Well you are talking to me now, let me introduce myself my name is thorein and you're?"

The girl thought for a moment. "My name is Shasha but most call me Sas. It is nice to meet you Thorein, most people don't want me around saying this is no place for a small child." She said looking around.

"Shasha that is a pretty name but my question still stands do you want an apple?" she nodded and i grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl and gave it to her. "So tell me Shasha do you like it here?"

"no." she took a bite. "There is no one to play with or who would train me with magic or swords, so i mostly stay in my room reading spell books and try some."

"So which spells do you like the most Shasha? I like almost everything i know." I replied and sat beside her on the bench.

"I like candlelight sometimes when it is dark i use it to see my room or when reading in the night." She replied after a while. "But i still wish to learn more me when he comes back to me."

"I will make you a deal tonight after dinner i will practice one spell with you, and in return you will help me with work how does that sound?" i asked with a smile.  
"Depends on the work you want thorein. If it is just delivering things for you then i would like it" she said with a smile.

"That is a deal, let's go to my second in command you will mostly delivering things to her and if you want to know where see is you can ask anyone." I said. I stood up and walked away. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes i am right behind you thorein." She said while quickly getting next to me. 


	8. Chapter 8 a fort for the legion

Chapter eight: a fort for the legion.

"Mirvanye meet Shasha she will help us deliver reports to each other." I said while approaching Mirvanye. "Shasha this is my second in command if there is a problem you can ask her or me for help."

"Greetings child." Mirvanye held out a hand for Shasha. "I am Mirvanye and i am pleased to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am." Shasha took Mirvanye's hand and shook it.

"Mirvanye have the men settled in yet? I asked when they were done shaking hands.

"Yes my lord but i see why you wanted a new place for us to stay." Mirvanye said while looking on a map which i think is skyrim.

"What you are not staying here?" Shasha asked confused. "How will i be able to help you and you me?"

"Don't worry, i will take you with me if your father approves when i see him." I said while giving Shasha's hair a rub if my hand. "When i am done with my business i will search him for you."

"Thanks Thorein is there something i can do for you now?" Shasha asked with a big smile on her face.

"Not for me child i have business now but you can help Mirvanye with her task and i will still train you after dinner like i promised." I looked towards Mirvanye who had a small grin and nodded in agreement. "Goodbye and i will see you soon, both of you." With that i walked towards the ambassador's office.

"First ambassador i have a report on the priso-" a soldier stopped talking when i enter the ambassador's office.

"Continue soldier." Elenwen said frustrated.

"Prisoner we captured two weeks ago. He broke and spilled everything you wanted to know here is the report." The soldier gave the ambassador a document and left when she was waved off.

"Busy i can come back another time if that is preferable for you ambassador?" i slightly joked. "or if you prefer i can stay and help you with..." i looked at her desk."This diplomatic mess."

"Well i don't want to impose on your very busy mission." The ambassador replied sarcastically. "But still i would appreciate it."

"Then you have my aid, and maybe we can get to know each other better." Elenwen looked confused. "We didn't start out very well but still we must work together and i would hate to have this be a trouble in the future."

"No it is quit alright, but how must i call you? Because i know your name but you outrank me yet i don't know why." Elenwen asked when i sat down and took a document of her desk.

"You can call me my lord or sir some call me prince but not thorein." i replied looking through a document from a justiciar who found a few talos worshippers in 'haafingar' why in the gods names are these naming. "And how would you prefer to be called by me?"

"Well my lord prince." She said sarcastically. "You can call me ambassador or Elenwen which suits you the best. But why prince if i may ask?"

"Because i am the queen's son." I let a heavy sign seeing these nord's called things. "Where lays haafingar?"

"You are in haafingar sir, solitude is the capital of skyrim but also of haafingar hold why?" she asked while looking through a document of her own.

"Because this justiciar found a group of talos worshippers and i am going to send some men to aid him." I said while putting the document on a cabin. "And beside's my men could use the fights now and then."

"Well that's all right but sir if i may ask you?" Elenwen looked at me when i took another document. "What is your mission her precisely?"

"My mission precisely is secret but i am here to investigate something and aid dominion forces in skyrim." I looked Elenwen in the eyes and got intrigued. "Will you tell me more about you lady ambassador, what do you like him?"

"What i ... o well i like flowers and fine food and wines sometimes a good book, but sometimes i also enjoy the long nights just sit down look at the sky romantically think... uhm never mind and you sir?"

"Well i like a good fight and beautiful female mer's and off course good company. But i also enjoy the small things you know." I shifted through the document about an 'Elisif the fair'. "You know ambassador, i won't stay in your embassy for long."

"You won't, that is ... well why not?" Elenwen looked up surprised. "If there is anything-"

"well i need a place for my men and we can't do business here and you can help by saying if i take over a fort or something like that who must i check with the imperial legion to make sure there won't be a problem about it?" i replied while closing the document and gave it back at Elenwen.

"You must see general tullius about that he is the head of the imperials here in skyrim." Elenwen let out a heavy sign and rubbed her temples. "Let me tell you this mess is killing me."

"Take a break ambassador, go outside for a while then come back." I said while taking another document of her desk. "Walk around talk with justiciars and soldier maid or what you got walking around here."

"No i cant there is so much-"

"I could order you to do it." I said to her with a wink. "So either you go freely or i order you. What is it going to be ambassador?"

"I... i will go freely." She let her shoulders drop a second. "And if anyone comes to me with a document i will send him to you just so you know."

"I know and i accept now go outside and just relax you won't be any use to anyone dead." I shook my head before smiling at Elenwen who slowly walked out still looking behind.

We have found the stormcloak general near the reach with a small platoon of guards and we are taking her to the embassy at your order's we will arrive first of last seed.

That is today good maybe i can ask the ambassador to take the honor.

"Thorein Mirvanye asked me to give you these." She gave me several papers. "And i was asked to take any message you have for her when you're done."

"Thanks Shasha please take a seat." I looked through the papers about potential places for the red legion. "Did she say anything else to you?"

"Well that if you made a choice she would send men or something I can't remember sorry." She said sadly.

"It is all right you won't be punished for that by me, but tell her to sent men to scout out-. No i will write it down for you if that is what you prefer Shasha?"

"Yes please sir just to be safe right?" Shasha sounded fearful.

"Shasha did your father punish you when you forgot something?" i asked her while writing what i wanted Mirvanye to do. "I will not, forgetting something is possible."

"Yes sir i know but my dad said 'we mer are the best of the best we don't make mistakes' so i just try to do good by him."

"Here take this to Mirvanye and don't be someone you aren't just be you and everything will be all right promise me."

"Yes i will sir i promise." Shasha walked away leaving me with the documents of the ambassador

* * *

_"NOOOOO! My child, find them kill them bring me their heads on a silver platter." The woman shrieked out._

_"Don't bother bitch we are here and you are all sentenced to death for betraying alinor and the dominion." I shouted towards the woman. "Lay down your weapons and you will face a fair trial deny and die." I readied my spear and quickly glanced at my left hip to see if i had my sword with me which i fortunately did._

_"You killed my child now you will die." The woman shot a fire bolt my way which was aimed a bit too high and missed me entirely. "You red legion dogs are nothing compared to the real defenders kill them men but leave the cocky prince to me." I signaled my men to fight and win._

_I saw a defender charge me with his sword raised and smirked at his foolishness as i impaled him on my spear. I kicked his lifeless body off my spear and scanned the chamber quickly my men fought the outmatched defenders, i saw one creep up on a sergeant i threw my spear at the defender and saw it hit him in his neck. I unsheathed my sword and charged a group of defenders near the stairs._

_"You will not survive today bitch your time and the defenders has come for you." I stabbed one defender in his chest and bashed another on his head with my shield. "Your men are dead your legacy is dead you will-"_

_"Shut up you stupid arrg." I heard her let out a roar and she charged me with an elven sword in her right hand and spell in the left._

_I readied myself for the fight and saw her left hand prepare a fire bolt and her right hand was raised to strike from above the head. I side stepped her sword and bashed her with my shield. "You can't win you never had a chance, none will remember you, you hear me traitor you are going to die in here, YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE! "I let out an evil laugh while striking her right leg._

_She let out a pained howl before firing the fire bolt at me i raised my shield just in time. I walk toward the traitor and looking down on her with a disdainful face. "Look around you, you brought those men here saying you would win they gave their lives for you and you don't even have the dignity to acknowledge that."_

_"Whatever i did i did for the altmer people, they fought for a dream that can't be broken you may kill me-"_

_"Arrogant bitch." I bashed her face before plunging my sword through her heart._

_I look around and saw no defenders left standing. "Soldiers of the red legion rejoice victory is ours."_

_The soldiers all raised their arms into the air and praising the gods and their brothers._

_"Sir what are your orders?" a commander asked who walked up towards me._

_"Let the throat cutters do their job then burn this place down to the ground after everything of note has been taken away." I looked towards the traitor woman and saw a shameful excuse of an altmer if she just did things the other way she could have been something._

* * *

"My lord what... you have finished almost everything." I looked up towards the first ambassador. "How that where reports that would take days to look at and... how did you do it?"

"easy ambassador you look at what is important note it read more, look what you can do then look at the consequences of the actions and then decide and besides politics in not my thing so i have it easier because i see what is important and not. But these here are person i haven't heard of so i leave those in you capable hands." I stood up and walked away and gave Elenwen a small wink. "See you at dinner ambassador."

"Wha... yes off course at dinner i will see you then." Elenwen sounded dumbfound.

"Lord Thorein you wanted to see me?"Arundil asked while sitting near the ambassador's office. "I heard you where busy so i waited."

"Yes tomorrow you and i will go to solitude to inform someone there and also meet a secret contact we have there." I replied looking at Arundil. "Wait are you feeling alright you look a bit... i don't know sad?"

"O yes well... it is something private sir it involves my family." Arundil let out a sign. "I am sure you have more pressing issues to attend to-"

"Nonsense Arundil i have time before dinner starts so let's get somewhere more private so we can discuss your private matter." I smiled at Arundil. "Besides i like having you around so you must feel safe when i can help it."

"Thanks sir i am always safe with you near aren't i besides that i would enjoy talking about it with you maybe it will do me good." Arundil stopped and sat down on a chair. "It is my father i talked to him before we left and we talked good and long. A topic off love came to word and he asked if i loved someone and truth be told i think i do and told him, but when we were on the sea he gotten ill and i don't know if it is going to be alright or-" she stopped and let out a soft sob.

I put my arms around her for a hug and said. "I will be here for you if you need me and when i must go back to alinor i will take you with me i promise you Arundil." She returned the hug. "Do you need to be alone for a while?"

"No i am able to work but i will hold you to that promise. And when i receive word of what is wrong with him or how he is doing i will tell you." Arundil said before release me. "And the person i love i don't think he loves me as i love him. Did you ever had that Thorein?"

"kind off but i told her all the same and if she didn't then i didn't have to worry about it anymore and can move on maybe that is a sound advice for you, Yes?" i replied with a warm smile. "But do you wish to come to solitude with me or must i choose another one?"

"Yes that is a sound advice and off course i will go with you, you teaser." She stuck her tong out to me.

"Pretty tong can i have it?" i teased. "But come dinner will soon be served and i made a promise to teach someone after dinner." With that we walked towards the dinning room.


	9. Chapter 9 business in solitude

**Chapter 9 business in solitude**

"Shasha you are well trained in magic you just need to practice." I smiled as i remember the little altmer demonstrated a fire spell. "So keep practicing and you will become what you want."

"Thank you sir, i want to become a warlock sir for the dominion!" she shouted the last part and i laughed. "What did i do something funny?"

"No child i just know you wanted to be that." I patted Shasha's shoulder. "But i am off now i will be back before noon."

"Sir are we ready to depart?" Arundil asked me when i joined her at the gate. I nodded in response."So to castle dour to speak with the general?"

"Yes to tell we will take a fort meet an informant in the thalmor office and go back." I replied while mounting my horse which Elenwen graciously given to me. "And then we will take the fort settle in repair and improve."

"That seems good enough for me, my lord what will you do when they don't approve of the fort?" Arundil said while looking around for any danger. "I mean this is imperial country not ours."

"Well they will because it will be beneficial for them or so we let them think that." I looked at Arundil with a smile. "You know Arundil without the warrior mask you are very gorgeous i am sure you will have plenty off mer vying for your hand no?

"No sir, when they hear that I'm a red legionnaire they don't want me but thanks for the compliment." She replied looking at me. "What about you sir? You are good looking yourself and all."

"Yes there is someone in alinor but we... have a bit of a rough spot between us now." I replied looking at the black mare on which i ride. "But maybe it will be all right maybe not only time will tell. Besides you are in love or so you told your dad right?"

"Yes sir i did and it is true. I don't think he will love me like i love him he is busy most times or maybe he just likes to tease me with compliments and smile i just don't know." She replied with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well i tease you as well if you want me to stop just say it and-"

"no sir it is quiet all right that you do i know you don't whish to give me false hope and you don't not precisely but from you it is better than any mer ever can give me." She said cutting me off.

"Look at solitude i see one advantage of the city, that's that it is very defensible location. But the walls are not sturdy in my eyes few well placed ballista's and trebuchet's maybe some explosive magic and the walls are down besides the gate is of reinforced wood." I said while looking at the walls.

"And if the attackers blew up the rock which the palace stands on you have lost the most important part of the city." Arundil pointed out. "But we are nearing the gates my lord it is not wise to talk about it with those nords about."

"Good point shall we look around before heading to the general or first general then after look around?" i asked while dismounting my horse. "I want to know your opinion as well Arundil your special."

"Yes let's look around first and then the general." She said while i paid a small amount of gold to a Breton boy who said his name was Blaise. "Let's see how a Nordic city looks like perhaps allot like the imperial towns?"

"I don't know sir imperial fashion their towns after the populace like bruma Nordic and cheydinhal dunmer." She said while looking at the walls of solitude. "Besides i don't live or will ever live here if i have any say in it."

"Indeed my friend truer words have never been spoken." I chuckled a little when the doors of solitude opened by 2 guards. "Guardsman where are the shops located?"

"The shops are located near the town gates and castle dour has a bow and arrow shop and the smith the rest are across the street from castle dour." One guard says to me and Arundil.

We walked the streets off solitude. I looked at the buildings how it is made typical stone work with a wooden roof.

"Sir Can we enter here?" Arundil asked while pointing to a shop called 'radiant raiment'.

"Yeah sure but if those nord's think-"

"Sir we don't know who owns the shop let's just look around and see okay?" Arundil said with a stern voice. "Besides try and be open minded about these human you give them little chance."

"Because slaves don't deserve to be treated like a pure-bred mer like us Arundil." I said with a playful smile. "But let us go inside." I opened the door for Arundil and walked in after her.

"If you are heading towards the blue palace you might wish to change your appearance" a female voice said from somewhere.

"What is wrong with my legion glass armor?" i asked while looking around to see somebody.

"O a legion glass armor?"The voice said. "Let me introduce myself i am Taarie. And you are?" a female altmer stepped out of a room into the shop.

"I am thorein and this is Arundil she wanted to look around." I replied with a slight nod towards the mer called Taarie.

"A welcome to radiant raiment for all your clothing needs." I snorted in reply. "So how can we help you?"

"Well i wanted maybe a dress or something?" Arundil said. "For special occasions."

I handed Arundil a bag of gold. "here is five thousand gold i will go see the smith i will see you in front of castle dour, yes? "

"That is good sir."

I walked out of the shop and towards where the guardsman said where the smith was.

"If you ever need some money come talk to me" a raspy voice said to me. And an argonian stepped out of the dark corner it hid in

"Not interested argonian." My stern reply came swiftly. As i walked what seems to be a walk way stairs kind of thing i saw a forge and a Nordic man repairing some imperial heavy armor.

"Greetings smith, do you have some gold, silver and malachite ingots for sale?" i asked the man with a hint of disgust.

"Yes i have some silver and malachite ingots for sale. Four silver and ten malachite." The smith replied without looking up.

"Then i will buy them all how much do you want from it?" i said looking at the forge.

"Let me think five hundred gold for the silver and seven hundred for the malachite." Came the smiths reply.

I counted out the coin and placed them on the table where some iron weapons where located.

"Let me get your ingot's." the smith said walking away.

Well one thing is for sure the view is pretty in places like this.

Well here are your ingots sir can i get you anything else?" the smith said while placing a bag on the table.

"Yes i would like to use your forge and bench if that is all right?" i asked the smith.

"Sure enough if you got the skills i see no harm in it."

I worked to make two silver rings and three silver necklaces and improved the fittings off my armor and sharpened my sword and spear.

When i was done i strapped my armor on Arundil came towards the smithy with a smile. "Here this is yours sir i didn't need everything but thanks."

"He this is part of your payment so i didn't paid for it." I let out a small laugh. "Come let's meet the general." As we walked into the courtyard of castle dour i saw on the battlements a hooded figure waving. "Delay that first the informant before the general."

"As you wish sir i looked at the layout of the city and the thalmor tower is there." Arundil pointed towards a tower and then began walking towards a set of stairs.

We arrived at the tower and stepped inside." You are send by the ambassador are you not?" a hooded mer said.

"No not precisely but we are here for your information regardless. Before we start first introductions my name is thorein and this is Arundil and you are?" i asked the hooded mer.

"My name is Meleran and my information regards the so called thane Erikur he is a stupid nord like to have sex with mer." I snorted in disgust. "His sister is Gisli everyone ignores her because of him if you could replace him with her she would become a viable asset to our operations."

"Hmm sounds good but do you know for certain she would aid us instead of these filthy barbarians?" i asked. "And besides what can she do for us if this Erikur is out of the way?"

"Well for starters East Empire trading routes and a powerful ally in solitude that isn't corrupted by some other like the so called high queen." Meleran said calmly.

"Okay good if you can see her our way than sent word to me immediately, from there, we will discuss it further do you have anything else for us?" i said after a few seconds thought.

"Well besides they are going to send the man responsible for ulfrics escape after he killed the high king and several rumors about things, no not much." Meleran with a grin.

"good well do what you must to see this Gisli woman see reason for our aid and if there is trouble with Erikur i would like to hear it as well no we must go." I said with a nod towards Meleran. "A good day Meleran and hope you will succeed."

As we walk towards the general location several guardsman look at me and Arundil.

"Sir why do these nords look at us like that?" Arundil whispered to me.

"They don't want trouble with the thalmor because it may scatter the fragile peace we have with the empire and because they must keep order in this city and they think we are here to cause trouble i think." I whispered back. "But come let see the general and then head back this city although nice it is too barbaric for me."

"What is your business here?" a nord legionnaire asked at the door. "Official business only the general is a very busy man."

"We are here to see the general about thalmor business." I said with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Stay here i will ask the general if he can receive you." With that the man entered the building.

"Why do they act like they protect the emperor or maybe a hidden plan?" Arundil whispered. "I don't like it one bit sir."

"Calm yourself Arundil they have regulations like us so i understand besides it is not like they want to make us angry they can't afford it." I said with a small nod towards the other legion soldier by the door.

"The general can receive you now sir." The nord legionnaire said.

I walked indoors with Arundil at my heels.

"So my men tell me you have thalmor business to discuss?" an imperial man in general attire said. "I am general Tullius and what do you want?"

"I am Thorein and we want Fort Hraggstad." I replied looking down on the imperial man.

"And why would you want that you have enough place for your business already?" a quick retort came from the imperial. "So why should i grant you anymore room then you already have?"

"Because soldiers need to train and we will keep the trading routes safe and we will aid in patrolling the roads so you can have your soldiers fight stormcloaks. I said with a grin. "Besides that fort is taken over by bandits you don't have the route secure we will."

"Fine. But don't think i like it one bit that you train soldiers." The man said with a hint of anger.

"Well if your soldiers don't train they wouldn't be effective against stormcloaks so neither will ours general.

A nord woman came clanking inside.

"General Tullius you sent for me." The woman said.

"Yes but first i have business with these 'fine gentleman' over here." The imperial said.

I snorted at his words. "There is nothing else to discuss general we will leave you to your civil war."

I turned on my heel and walked away with a hint of arrogance.

"Well sir that went well why did you want me here?" Arundil asked when we were outside. "The general didn't seem to like us having a fort of our own."

"No he doesn't he will sent spies to check on us mark my words. I wanted you here because f things went sour i could use your fighting skills beside me." I jabbed her shoulder lightly. "But what did you see when that woman came into the room?"

"I saw a warrior sir why?" Arundil's reply came after a moment.

"I saw a talos worshipper by the look she gave us, but come we have to get back and prepare the men for the fort." I replied.

"Sir why did we wait so long before we went to solitude? We have been here for 2 weeks already." Arundil asked after we mounted our horses.

"Scouting the fort takes time." I replied. "And more information of skyrim was also handy."


	10. Chapter 10 battle for the fort

**Chapter 10 battle for the fort**.

"Mirvanye assemble the commanders we are going to take a fort." I said while i approached Mirvanye.

"yes sir right away sir!" Mirvanye bumped her fist on her chest and walked away.

"so you have what you wanted Lord?" Elenwen asked from her office.

"off course my dear ambassador i always get what i want." I replied simply. "besides we wont take space in your embassy any longer."

"well you weren't a huge trouble you helped me more then you think." Elenwen said with a wink."Besides you are welcome here."

"well thanks i guess. If i am welcome maybe i will visit sometimes." I replied with a smile."but if you will excuse yourself i have something to do."

The commanders started to entering the room shortly after Elenwen left.

"allright commanders here is the plan." I looked around and saw every one of them nod. "i, Mirvanye and 2 other commanders will seize the fort. While the rest of you will gather supplies any type of ingots wood and clay and the like for rebuilding efforts. And two or three commanders will march later to secure the perimeter of the fort when we seized it understood?"

"yes sir!" all commanders shouted at once.

"Mirvanye will choose who will do what we march in an hour." I stood and watched every commander leave the room. "do we do the right thing?" i mused out loud.

"if not we doomed everything." Mirvanye said simply. "Besides we won't wage war against the empire yet, maybe in a few years yes."

"before that i want to bring every mer race into the dominion if possible." I looked up and saw her smile. "Let's go before i doubt everything we do."

* * *

_"mother where are you?"a small boy cried out."The men upstairs are dea-.. no no no MOTHER!_

_I saw a young boy run up to the traitor woman."step back from her she is a traitor and died a traitors dead." I took a step at the boy. "if you want we will bring you to you-"_

_"never!" the boy took his mother dagger. "I'll rather die!" the boy charged at me and tried several strikes. I unsheated my sword and pointed it at him._

_"if you surrender i will do nothing to you continue and you will perish." The boy ignored my warnings and continued to attack me. I swiped at his hands disarming him in the process and pointed the sword under his chin._

_"kill me you traitor kill me like you killed my mother." The boy cried out in anger._

_"your mother chose her fate now you will chose yours, be careful with your decision." I replied with a condescending voice. "pick up the dagger fight and die or kneel and live a normal life without the influence of these so called defenders."_

_The boy picked up the dagger and tried to attack me once more i parried his attack and stabbed him through his heart. "may Auri-el have mercy on your soul."_

_"sir we took everything worthy of note and what shall we do about the leaders?" The commander said after i wiped the blood of my blade. "you said to take them away, right?"_

_"right but leave them they wanted to burn our land now let them burn in their little piece of land." I replied after a while._

_"right away sir shall we leave?"_

_"yes lets leave the queen want to know this truth at once." I repied walking away._

* * *

"Sir the fort is over there." Mirvanye pointed to a mostly intact fort. "they have archers on the walkway, how do we proceed."

"draw them out all of them then kill them all." I said simply. "first the archers will kill the archers then our soldiers can charge in without fear of ranged attacks."

"understood, archer take aim!" Mirvanye said not loudly but still loud enough to hear her. "target an archer and fire at the command."

"now fire!" i shouted before sprinting ahead of my men into battle. I heard the soldiers running after me when they saw me charge.

"Now men give them hell because they won't go to heaven." I shouted while pointing at the fort. "FOR THE DOMINION!"

"FOR THE DOMINION!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

Several bandits ran up towards me, the first died by a spear to the heart but the second one sidestepped my spear and tried to shield bash me before an arrow found it's way into his neck. I spun around and saw a soldier nocking another arrow. I charged a group of bandits and stabbed one in her neck before the others saw me. A female bandit with a greatsword called out to me. "fight me coward and let us finish this one-on-one."

"what are the rules of this duel?" i said with a shruk to the would be chief.

"till death, victor takes all." The female bandit said. "you win my men yield, i win and your men yield. Do you accept?"

"i looked around and saw men ready to continue to fight but the bandits looked like they where ready to flee from battle.

"i accept your terms but i will only fight the chief no one else." I said to the female.

"then you fight me elf."she snarled at me.

"mer! I am a mer! You barbaric nord scum." I snapped back at her.

"whatever are we going to fight or talk pretty boy." She readied her gretsword.

I waited for her to make the first move which she did by trying to chop my head off with a wide slash. I ducked and tried to stab her in her knee. "you have to do better then that fool." She said before bringing her sword down upon me. I rolled to the side and threw my spear at her heel, she sidestepped the spear and looked at me with a smile. "fool you missed." I shield bashed her face. She fell over to the ground and i took mu sword to her chin. "any last request before you die?" i said mockingly.

"show my men mercy they just wanted to make a living." She coughed. "do with me what you want but let them go.

I looked at her and prepared to stab her true her heart. "pray to your gods for mercy because we give none." I said before impaling her on my sword.

I looked around at the fort and saw every bandit drop their weapons. Mirvanye stepped closer to me. "sir what shall we do with these bandits?" i looked at her with a smile.

"same as the ones at home they deserve no mercy." As i said i saw a bandit pick up his mace and charge a soldier. "kill them. Kill them all!" i shouted when the soldier impaled his sword through the bandits neck. My men killed the bandits quickly.

"sir what are your orders." Mirvanye asked as i stepped inside the fort.

"clear out everything, loot the bandits sell what we can't use and then we will repair and expent the fort into something worthy." I said with a chuckle. "o and can you look for a good place for a prison block?"

"yes Thorein it will be done immediately." Mirvanye said before she chest bumped and strode away.

I looked around the place. This fort will be excellent for us. If we expand the fort we can make a small town here kind of.

"Sir Congratulations on the fort." Arundil said while looking around. "so the men are looking for supplies to rebuild this fort."

"good i will draw up some plans i want after i know what the rest look like. Arundil can you get Aiden and Trandil here to me?" i asked while sitting at a table.

"off course sir." Arundil walked away as i pulled a map of the region.

* * *

_"Lord Thorein. I heard you began making a pressence of red legion forces in skyrim, that is all and well but don't forget your purpess in skyrim you need to do what i commanded you to do and not taking over the ambassador's objective, may i hear good news from you when you contacted our mutual you have done what i wanted you will recieve further news._

_May the glory of our spirit ancestors guide you."_

* * *

When someone knocked on the door i putted the letter away and said. "enter."

The door opened and Trandil and Aiden walked in. "you called for us my lord?" Aiden asked me when he bumped his fist on his chest.

"yes, Trandil i need your soldier expertise on the rebuilding on the fort and you Aiden will go to the ambassy and get the rest of the commanders who are still there with half of their men here." I said while looking at the two mer before me.

"understood sir!" both of them said simultaneously.

As i worked with Trandil to make this fort something worth living in and preparing in a knock on the door stopped us. Trandil walked towards the door and opened it and Mirvanye strode in.

"sir there is a prisoner in the cell clams she has been there for 2 weeks now. What should we do with her?" she asked me with a inquiring brow.

"bring her here and i will decide her fate and post several soldiers near the door for emergencies." I said after a thought.

"understood sir." Was all she said before leaving as quickly as she came.

"come Trandil we still need to improve the fort." I said after Mirvanye left.

"yes so if we repair these walls we could make a training ground, barracks and a litlle farm outside which we build a wall around we have everything we could possible need in the long run." Trandil said while using his hands to make his point known.

"good inform the builders and the smith what they must do in the next couple of weeks." I said while giving him the schematics for the fort. "i will keep the plans here with me and you have the layout with you."

Trandil nodded before he walked out of the room. I looked up from the map after i heard a cough for attention.

"a come in with the prisoner." I waved her to come in. as i looked past Mirvanye i saw a female redguard walk proud behind her. I looked closely to the redguard and saw black hair sides shaved and the rest in a Mohawk with a braid to the side ,green eyes like emerald. Mirvanye put her on a chair and bounded her arms behind the chair. "Leave us."

I sat in a chair opposite of the redguard and just looked into her emerald eyes. "what do you want with me? " she asked me.

"information only for now." I replied with a cool voice.

"well ask what you want then i have nothing to hide so to speak." She replied.

"what is your name, what is your business in skyrim and why in the gods name where you in these bandits cell?" i asked without a second thought.

"my name is Ramiana Uskanda, i am in skyrim for my father and i was in their cells because they captured me while i was a sleep." She said without a trace of hatred.

"why didn't these bandits just kill you and why is it that you have no grugde against? me most people do. "i said after i wrote everything she just said.

"why are you writing this down?" she asked after i looked up.

"o just making sure i have everything i need." I replied with a shrug.

"well i have information which could hurt the dominion kind of and i have no grudge against you because my father taught me aldmeri protocols." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed. "my mother is a redguard and my father is a altmer, mother taught me to fight he taught me loyalty to my heritage and because my father aided dominion forces in hammerfell."

"hmm interesting, though you don't look a bit mer to me how is that?" i replied while eyeing her face a bit more.

"you can't really because my ears are behind my hair and i can't show you." I stood up and pulled away her hair and saw instead of round it had a slight tip at the end nothing that would say manmer but still.

"oke one more thing and i am done." I sat back down and looked her in the eyes. " what will you do if i release you?"

"i will complete what my father and father started." She said while looking me defiantly in the eyes.

"which is?" i asked for elaboration.

"to make sure hammerfell and the dominion will work together as one we are warriors without renown my mother taught me but father said that the altmer always treated those who knew their place good." She said affter letting out a heavy sign.

"what will you do to make that happen?" i asked after thinking about it.

"i don't know maybe make them see how badly they are treated by these nords and imperials and other races." She said while looking at me still.

"okay well we are done her but before i say what i will do with you what do you want from me?" i asked while standing up.

"what i want is... to stay here with the dominion and aid my people in the process. And to know your name." She said with conviction in her voice.

I walked behind her and pulled out my dagger, leaning closer to her ears. "will you do what ever i want you to do Ramiana? and my name is Thorein." i whispered in her ear.

"if you ask me to serve you, yes, if you ask me to be your slave and do everything without a thought no and nice name by the way." She said while shuddering from breath on her earlob.

I cut her bonds free and walked back towards the table. "first you will need some gear if you want we can fashion you some or maybe these bandits kept your gear." I replied. "Mirvanye come in now!"

"yes sir what is it?" mirvanye said when she opened the door and looked at the prisoner.

"take Ramiana here to the bandits stuff for her gear." Mirvanye nodded before walking away. "o Ramiana before i forget, welcome to the red legion."


	11. Chapter 11 return of the dragons

**A/N: Chad warden if you don't like it that is fine but you can atleast tell me why you don't like it so i can improve the story.**

**Chapter 11 return of the dragons**

It has been four weeks since we took the fort. We are done repairing and building new accommodations to the fort. Ramiana has proven most useful with these getting things from nord one way or the other, she has been training with my soldiers and she has allot skill in swordsmanship.

"Do you trust her sir?" Mirvanye asked me atop of the battlements. "That redguard i mean."

"No... Not yet anyway but if she turns traitor we will kill her but if not she will be valuable in the years to come i am sure of it." I replied as i watched Ramiana obliterate several training dummies with her twin swords. "But i am going to the embassy today i will take Trandil and Aiden and the redguard with me."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes because after the embassy we will go to find Shasha's father then towards lady Black-briar." I replied simply. "If we are confronted, we will pose as a mercenary group."

"If you... i will trust your decision my lord." Mirvanye turned to walk away. "But if i am proven to be right i will rub it in your face for the rest of your life sir."

"And i would deserve it every time you say it my dear friend." I said while walking towards Ramiana.

The sky is cloudless so traveling will nice i thought to myself while watching several soldiers sparring with Ramiana. The fort has been good for everyone, still the cold is what everyone hates the most but Ramiana not she liked it. I chuckled slightly as i remembered a conversation i had with her on the battlements on a cold evening several weeks ago.

* * *

"The cold in the evening is wonderful bandits won't move fear of being spotted and rather sit indoors." Ramiana said.

"But not you, you sit here in nothing but pants and shirt." I replied sarcastically.

"If you live your whole life in the desert sun with a horse with no name you would appreciate the cold more." She said sultry.

"Wait... wha... a horse with no name?" i asked after a thought.

"It is a song my father song one day would you like to hear it?" she looked at me with her emerald eyes and i saw a glint of joy.

"Sure if you can sing well that is." I replied jokingly.

She slapped my arm. "Off course you big altmer brute i can sing better than you ever heard i reckon." I gave her a look to prove it.

_"On the first part of the journey,  
I was looking at all the life.  
There were plants and birds. And rocks and things,  
there was sand and hills and rings.  
The first thing I met, was a fly with a buzz,  
and the sky, with no clouds.  
The heat was hot, and the ground was dry,  
but the air was full of sound._

I've been through the desert on a horse with no name,  
it felt good to be out of the rain.  
In the desert you can remember your name,  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain."

I just sat there listing to her sing a song that i never known. After a while she stopped singing i gave her a questionable look.

"That was the song did... do you like it?"

"Yes it was different then many altmer songs. Where did your father learn that?" i asked her while thinking about how life in hammerfell must have been.

"He heard it from a traveling merchant or at least he said that to me." She said with a shrug.

Break line

I snapped out of my thoughts as i heard someone talking to me.

"What is wrong my lord?"

"Hmm o nothing Ramiana we are going gather your gear we are moving in ten minutes." I said to her with a black expression.

She nodded and moved away from me. I saw Aiden and Trandil standing near the sparring ground and stepped closer to them.

"We are leaving in ten minutes so get your gear and meet me at the stables." I said to them without room for debate or questions. I walked towards my quarters to get my bag i already had packed this morning.

After ten minutes passed everyone was ready to depart. When we were mounted on our horses Ramiana pulled her horse besides me. "Why did you take me with you? I mean sure i wanted to aid the dominion but... never mind i must trust your decision."

"Good but i need to see you in action and know if i can trust you to be my hidden blade so to speak." I said without looking to her.

She gasped in shock. "wait you don't trust me even after these weeks we've been together?"

"Off course not, trust must be earned by showing you can be trusted which you haven't done yet. Besides you also don't trust me do you?" i said patting my horse's neck.

"May seem crazy but i do trust you because you gave me a chance when you just as easily could have me killed and for that you have my thanks." She said after a while.

"You never told me why you left hammerfell, if you don't want to tell i can understand." I asked her after a few moments. "I am only curious."

"Well it was during the great war that my father led dominion soldiers to capture our city, but the city was betrayed by imam who helped soldiers into the city."She took a deep breath. "After the great war ended hammerfell did not submit but rather fight as you well know well my father got killed and they..." i heard a soft snickering sound like crying."They raped my mother right in front of me for days and after that they raped me saying that what traitors deserve."

"Hey it is alright you don't need to say it." I tried to calm her.

"No it is all right after they were done with me i found my mother dead and i took my father's sword and killed the men who raped us and then i fled here to skyrim."

"Thanks for telling me and i am sorry for your loss and what happened to you." I looked into her eyes and saw a fire burning bright.

"I swore to kill everyone who defiled me and my mother and who killed my father." She said with much anger in her voice.

"Alright well you three stay here while i am gone for a while." I said while dismounting my horse.

I entered the embassy without paying attention to the whispers about me being here.

"Ambassador i have come." I said with a joyful tone.

"A lord Thorein good to see you again, how is the fort life treating you?" the ambassador said looking up.

"Good plenty of bandits to kill, fresh air ample space to grow and how is the life treating you here?" i asked with a chuckle.

"Agh don't get me started on that, it is quite now but between the paperwork, parties for the nobles and talos worship there isn't much time for relaxing." Elenwen massaged her temples.

"So any update on the civil war?" i asked her.

"Yes Ulffric has been captured and i was going to head over there to maybe get him out." She stood up and walked away.

"Where are they taking them?" i asked walking after her. Maybe we can ride together?"

"Towards helgen i believe but riding together would be... good"

"Is something wrong Elenwen?" i asked before i grabbed her elbow. "You can tell me."

"I don't know if i can get Ulfric out without letting both sides know." She said with a heavy sign.

I cupped her chin in my hand and looked her in the eye. "Elenwen you're a resourceful woman you figure away underway there." I gave her a faint smile. "Besides why would they suspect us if you can find a way."

"I... thank you for your fate in me."

"You have earned my fate you proved you are resourceful, clever." I gave her a wink which she replied with a smile. "Come let us go and see what we can do about Ulfric and his little rebellion.

We rode our horses towards helgen when at the border of Whiterun hold Elenwen asked. "Why do you have a redguard with you?"

"She will prove useful and her father was one of ours. Besides she can work under like your undercover nord hmm?" i replied. "Show a little fate in me and trust for that matter."

"I trust you with my life Thorein just not her, but i see your point." She sighed." Can she help us get Ulfric out?"

"Possible if there is a good distraction going on why?" i thought on what she said. "That could work do you have an idea?"

"Several one start a fire, two bandit attack or three let several storm cloaks in the area know that Ulfric has been captured. Which one would you choose?" Elenwen patted her horse and looked at me.

"The last one seems most likely if they can succeed fire is too unpredictable and bandits just no." i replied. "Ramiana come here for a second."

Ramiana spurred her horse faster. "Yes sir? Is something the matter?"

"Near helgen is a stormcloak camp you need to go there and tell them that Ulfric has been captured and brought to helgen."

"Must i go now?" she asked whiny.

"Yes and after your done meet us at the inn in Whiterun wait there for me, now before Tullius sees you with us and then they will blame us. Now go!"With that Ramiana made her horse sprint away. "Elenwen when these stormcloaks attack you must make sure Tullius gets out or the legion won't have a chance in this war."

"I understand, if i may say i lo-.. Like the way how you command people so much authority, strong and intimidating yet i am draw to it." Elenwen said while looking behind us.

I laughed a bit at that. "What no one ever commanded you to do something or do you like being dominated?" i gave Elenwen a soft smile. "Besides she needs to learn that i won't treat her differently from my own soldiers.

"No one ever did and i am not going to reply that comment." Elenwen gave me a hard look.

"Relax ambassador i won't try and dominate you unless i must besides i like how we can treat each other."

"And how do we treat each other?" Elenwen asked with a confused look.

"Connect the dots Elenwen you're a bright woman you will figure it out." I gave a slight chuckle. "Is that our destination?" pointing towards what looked like a fort.

"Yes that is helgen are you coming with us?" Elenwen stopped for a moment. "Or are you going to wait at Whiterun?"

"No i am coming after that i will go to Whiterun then i have other things to do." The gate opened for us and we entered. I saw the general approach on his horse with a gleeful smile.

"Ambassador have you come to see how we chop Ulfric's head of his body." Tullius said not hiding his disgust of meeting us.

"General i would like to speak with Ulfric first he must answer for his crimes against the domi-."

"No! He will stay there and get his head chopped of like it was planned i will not risk him escaping because you wanted to 'talk' with him." Tullius snapped at Elenwen.

"Shall we proceed then?" Elenwen said with a cold voice.

"Easy Elenwen stick to the plan." I whispered to Elenwen. "Let's look at the execution shall we?"

Elenwen nodded and we moved our horse towards the keep. As i saw the prisoners unloaded from the cart one in particular found my eye an Altmer female with red hair she stood prideful amongst the stormcloaks i pondered why see was here while Tullius gave a boring speech in front of a gagged man. "Elenwen who is the altmer?" i asked her.

"Don't know." She shortly answered. I looked at her and grew a smile across my face. "Why are you smiling about?"

"You my dear are cold when you meet Tullius, is something wrong between you to?"

"No!... i just hate him." Elenwen looked at me. "And he thinks he is so high and mighty."

"And he thinks the same about us but i don't mind he will fall before long mark my words."

"I... well let's-"

Suddenly a deafening roar came across the skies and a big black winged dragon landed on the tower.

"ELENWEN WE NEED TO GO NOW!"I shouted at her. "ELENWEN GET THE GENERAL OUT OF HERE DON'T WORRY ABOUT STORMCLOAK." i turned my horse. Elenwen nodded at me and her lips said be safe we will meet again. I went out of helgen with Aiden and Trandil.

"Sir are we going to leave the ambassador there?" Aiden asked me.

"no she must do her job just like we must do ours come lets go to the shrine of talos near that lake over there then to Whiterun to wait for Ramiana. "

We found the shrine of talos after a short while my mind still thinking about that dragon and if Elenwen made it out safe.

"Sir we found a justiciar here." Trandil called out to me. I came closer and looked at the body. Aiden handed me a piece of paper i read the paper. "Yes this is him, take the armor and let's bury him."

After we buried the justiciar we made our way towards Whiterun. When we passed a small village i saw the altmer female from helgen. If she is here then maybe i will meet her in Whiterun maybe i will know what she is doing here i thought to myself.

"Halt the city is closed with the dragons about, official business only." One of the guards said.

"We are here to seek lodging for a few nights before heading out we won't act out the peace treaty unless the jarl takes a side in the war." I grunted at the nord.

"Fine make sure you don't do anything stupid while you're here and everything will be just dandy between us." He grunted back.

I waved Aiden and Trandil to follow me into the city.

"Sir do you think she is here already?" Aiden asked hopefully.

"Why do you miss her already?" i said mockingly. "If she is we will still wait a couple of days before moving towards riften."

"No i don't miss her just curious about your thoughts." Aiden sheepishly replied.

"Well my thoughts are my own now let's go to the inn." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.


	12. Chapter 12 a new mission

**Chapter twelve a new mission**

"Sir we are here a day already where is Ramiana?" Trandil asked me while we were eating some food in the morning.

"Maybe she is holed up at the gate i will go and check it out." I responded. I started to walk towards the gate and looked around the city and thought this city is in its own way very beautiful. I approached the gate and heard a woman talking towards a guard. "I told you my friends are waiting for me at the inn if you can find them they will vouch for me."

"No we don't have time to go looking for someone who may or may not be there." A guard said angrily.

"By all the gods in the sky you nords are idiots." The woman said.

"I advise you to hold your tong redguard, before we throw you in the dungeons."

I opened the gate a bit and saw Ramiana getting angered by the nords.

I coughed to let them know i was there. "Is something the problem here?"I asked with a formal tone.

"Not your business thalmor." The other guard said with disgust.

"Sir i told them i was with you and they still wouldn't let me in." Ramiana said with lowered head. "I swear to the gods these nords are more paranoid then the princess who has many suitors."

I gave a light chuckle. "Guardsman this redguard is indeed with my group so if you would let her in that would be most helpful."

"First she needs to pay a fine say fifty gold for insulting a respected guard of Whiterun." One guard says.

I groaned. "Fine." I counted out fifty gold coins. "Here now Ramiana come." When we walked away i heard Ramiana mutter something. "What is that?"

"I hope he chokes on those gold coins. I am sorry for the trouble i got you in sir." Ramiana said while walking besides me.

I waved it off. "Let's get you something to eat and you can tell me why you are so late."

We entered the bannered mare. "A there is the princess again did you miss us much?"

"Princess?" Ramiana asked incredulously.

"Yes every woman he wants to bed he calls princess."Trandil said laughing because of the look Ramiana gave us.

"The last person i will miss is you Aiden." The barmaid handed us a plate with food on it. "But the reason why i am late is because well i went to the stormcloak camp and said about Ulfric then they went on to save him while i was looking out for Elenwen who rode with Tullius on a horse. Well then i went to Riverwood got some bandit in my way so i killed them looted them of course then i went to Riverwood and it was almost evening so i slept there the evening then walked her before the rest of town woke up and here i am."

"Well good you are here princess we were worried about you." Aiden said flattery.

"No you missed her Aiden me and Trandil know what she can do, too bad you only see a pair of tits and a cunt on her." I gave Aiden an angry look to shut him up.

We sat there for a few hours talking about the legion when an Altmer woman entered the inn and got harassed by a few nord men. "Hey sweetie pie how about you and me in a room getting to know each other better?" one nord said.

"No leave me alone before i take that which matters the most to you." The altmer replied haughty.

"O i love it when they struggle gives me a rush, will you struggle?" the nord said again before grabbing her wrist and pulled her closer. "Come one give me a kiss and i will be nice to you."

I saw the altmer punch the nord in his face and gave a slight chuckle.

"You insolent bitch, hulda do you got a room available i will pay extra to keep your mouth shut."

I drawet my glass dagger from my lower back and threw it at the nord. I heard everyone in the inn gasp.

"What... who threw that?" the nord looked around angrily.

"Didn't you hear the woman leave her alone so do it i will only ask this once." I said with an evil grin that dared him to do something. "She could be a thalmor for all you know. Dragging you away for talos worship do you want that?"

"Those elves will never take mighty talos from us." The nord shouted with his fist raised.

"That is all i need to know. Trandil what was the reward for talos worshipper's four thousand gold pieces right?"

"No five sir per person." Trandil said.

"So shall we collect twenty thousand coins from the dominion?" i said while standing up.

The nord drew his sword. "You will never take us alive." With that the nord charged across the room to us. I readied a lighting spell in my hands and shot it at the nord who fell to the ground spastically from the shocks. I looked at Trandil who walked towards the men and bound him. "Any other who wish to be captured?" i looked at the other men who fled as soon as their legs allowed them.

I said back down. "Aiden you and Trandil will bring this piece of talos thrash to the fort Mirvanye will now what to do with him and then get back here we still haven't finished our contract." They nodded in agreement and left.

"Can i sit here with you?" i looked up and saw the altmer from helgen. I nodded. "Why did you help me?"

"Because these nords skull are thick and only action will get through It." i replied casually. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for people to hire." I gave her a look to explain. I need to fetch something and from my time in Cyrodiil that ruins best ventured with multiple persons and you look capable for it."

I scoffed. "Why would you want us you don't know anything of us."

"Well then let's introduce ourselves, my name is Calinwen from Alinor." She extended a hand in Altmer fashion which i took and kissed it lightly.

"Well met i am Thorein also of Alinor and this is Ramiana of hammerfell." I said while gesturing towards Ramiana. "But why do you think we are mercenaries?"

"I don't think that but nonetheless my offer still stands." she said with a shrug.

I looked at Ramiana who looked indifferent. "What do you propose?"

"Well fifty-fifty sounds good enough right?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well we must wait for those two to come back so why not." I said with a shrug.

"Wonderful i need to buy some supplies meet me at the gate when you two are ready." She stood up and walked away.

"Sir why are we going to aid her?" Ramiana hissed at me.

"Because there is something about her that i am drawn to." I said with a smile. "Besides do you want to sit here for several days doing nothing?" she nodded and walked away. I let out a heavy sigh.

We waited at the gates for Calinwen we packed our horses when she finally stepped out of the gates.

"Wait horses? I don't have a horse." Calinwen said softly.

I gave a chuckle then buy one or you can sit behind me if it is too expensive for you."

"How much?" she asked while putting her right hand on her waist.

"One thousand gold coins will get you a good horse with some stables, other maybe more or less." I replied fastening several ropes on my saddle.

She thought for a moment. "If you are serious about sharing the horse i will gladly take it because i spent all my coin on this armor set."

I nodded and looked at her elven armor clearly well made. "Where will you keep your bags on your back or on the horse?"

"On my back will do and thanks."

"No problem." I mounted my horse and extended my hands for her to get on the horse as well. When she sat comfortable we rode away. "So where to?"

"A small town near here called Riverwood, our horses can stay there while we go to bleak falls barrow." She said while grabbing my waist. "So what are you doing in skyrim seems like you have a good reason."

"I am here because i was told to go here and you?" i looked towards Ramiana who took delight in riding across the country side.

"If i tell you don't get angry or hate me but i will tell you the truth, i am with the thalmor stationed in Cyrodiil and i was tracking a talos worshipper who tried to flee from our jurisdiction and i was caught after they saw me killing him." I laughed at that. "What is funny?"

"None would readily tell they are with the thalmor in this country and maybe you shouldn't say it because it will only give you more scorn then future aid, but what happened then?" i said with a shake of my head.

"Well i was sent to helgen and they wanted to execute me but i escaped with an imperial boy. He aided me and his uncle asked my help in return that is why i am here."

"Good to know." I looked towards Ramiana and she smiled very brightly. "But pray tell us why do you say that to me?"

"I don't know maybe because you're like me an altmer or maybe because we share a place in the dominion." I turned my head in disbelief. "You talk like an officer of the dominion yet you try to pass like a mercenary."

"You are not far from the truth Calinwen, have you ever heard about the red legion?" i asked stopping at a waterfall.

"We must take the path up here and after a while you will see Riverwood. Doesn't everyone know about the red legion they say their leader is the son of Auri-el and blessed with the sight and knowledge of a thousand mer."

"Well son of Auri-el and the blessing is not true but that is just talk of admiration of him, but the other two, me and her we are from the red legion." I laughed at the rumors about me. "Besides our leader is just like everyone else nothing special about him, what do you know of him?"

"Only what the rumors tell about him-

"And which are those?" i said grinning.

"- that he is the son of the queen, great leader, a no matter the cost i will succeed kind of leader, he is said to be ten feet tall and shoots fire from its mouth and thunder from his finger tips."

I laughed at those rumors. " i am sorry Calinwen but..." i wiped my eyes."Those are some pretty rumors, but no only one and a half are true."

"Which ones are true then?" she asked holding me tighter.

"Will tell you later first let us dismount and bring our horses there while you wait here." I said.

She dismounted and she gave me a look that said i hold you to that.

"So Ramiana any thoughts?" i asked while we where fastening our mounts near a mount post.

"None sir she seems eager to learn about you, why don't you tell her?"

I smiled at her. "Not yet maybe someday besides you don't want to share me with her do you?" i said teasingly.

"Well i must share you with the rest of the dominion now in bed i can't say." She said as she took her bag from the saddle.

"Indeed you can't my friend and maybe never." I looked towards what seems to be bleak falls barrow. "Come let us go maybe we will get to see something breathtaking." I started walking towards where we left Calinwen.

"Sir if you are nice maybe i will show you some breath taking later in the inn." Ramiana said seductively. "I know you say you don't want to but i see it in your eyes you look at me with passion in your eyes desire burning on my skin when i train."

"Are you sure you don't mean Aiden my dear he is all drooling for you." I chuckled a little. "Besides we both don't want that."

"Yes me a half breed with a pure bred mer like you what would the world think." she said throwing her hands in the air. I was about to say something when Calinwen approached us.

"Ready to go or do you want to fight it out a bit?" she chuckled slightly. I strode passed her.

One the way to the a watchtower we encountered a frost troll which fell quickly thanks to Calinwen's fire magic and Ramiana and mine swords. The bandits at the tower fell by arrows and now we were making our way up the steps to the barrow. "You start running so i can stab you in the back!" one bandit shouted while charging with his warhammer towards us. Ramiana shot her bow at the archers while i finished the bandit with a stab in his abdomen. "Shall we enter and be done with this place." Ramiana said still not looking at me.


	13. Chapter 13 bleak falls barrow

**Chapter thirteen: bleak falls barrow.**

"Before we go in, what skills do you possess Calinwen?" i asked at the large double doors of bleak falls barrow.

"Destruction, restoration and a bit of sword and shield why?" she asks in return.

"Because we need a plan like a warrior, mage and archery. I can be all three, you can be one and a half while Ramiana can be two." I said while leaning against the door.

"Let me be the warrior i like it up close with my twin swords." Ramiana said with a shrug.

"All right i will fall in when you need me." I looked at her with a smile. "But otherwise i will fire from afar."Calinwen nodded and opened the door, i let Ramiana pass first before slipping behind her. "If there is a problem we can discuss it at the inn." She opened her mouth but shut it as quickly.

We saw two bandits near a fire i shot one through her neck the other fell thanks to Calinwen's fire magic. I looked at Ramiana who looked dissatisfied because she couldn't do much.

"So why a warrior, mage and archer?" Calinwen asked while she tried to open a chest.

"Because a warrior to attract enemies an archer to cause chaos from afar and a mage to support or heal the wounded." I said while looking at Ramiana from the corner of my eye.

Ramiana grunted. "Stand aside and let me lockpick it for you." She took a bodypin and wrench from her small satchel and worked at the lock. "It is easy if you know how to do it. And done."

"Could you teach me one day it can come in handy." Calinwen said looking through the chest.

"So how are you going to explain this to your superior Calinwen?" i said while walking through a corridor. "I mean getting caught in an ambush and all this?"

"not sure but i know for curtain he doesn't like me so it will easy to get me arrested for betraying the dominion, but that is not my concern now." Calinwen said while looking at a bandit who pulled the lever and gasped when small darts filled his body.

"It doesn't seem right if you want i can get you posted here in skyrim and he can't do anything about it." I walked down the stair.

"So a puzzle he these nords must be stupid to put the answer right in front of us." Ramiana said while pointing towards a face with a snake in its mouth. "And look at those pillars maybe we must align them and then pull the lever. But who is going to pull the lever?"

"I will do it, i trust that you won't deceive me in that way Ramiana." I looked at Ramiana with a smile she returned it.

"Off course not my lord i would be hated by every thalmor in tamriel, besides who will keep me safe from the legion when you perish in this forsaken tomb." She said jokingly.

"Har har very funny but aside from that shall we continue with this 'forsaken tomb' as you put it?" Calinwen said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "I have aligned the pillars with the faces so pull the lever!"

"Aye aye captain right away ma'am" i said jokingly and pulled the lever, but no darts came to my relieve. Calinwen walked into the next room and picked up a book. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to look Ramiana.

"Yes there is something bothering me and i will talk to you about it when we get back to the inn." She said sternly. I looked at her face and nodded. We continued on when Calinwen packed to book in her bag and Ramiana several soul gems. We encountered several skeevers which fell easily and then we face a giant frostbite spider and a dunmer bandit who had a golden claw which she wanted.

"So why do you want the golden claw?"Ramiana asked.

"Before i went to Whiterun i sold some stuff from helgen to the trader there who got robbed and that thing he wanted back was this claw." Calinwen said with a shrug before stopping and pointing towards a dead nord body that rose up from his sleep. "What in oblivion is that?"

"Let's just kill it shall we?" Ramiana said before charging the dead nord with her twin swords.

I readied an arrow when i noticed several more stood on their feet. I shot one of the things through his head the other fell by a lightning bolt. "So how many did you killed Ramiana i am sure i killed more than you i was counting" i said while nudging her.

"Well with the bandits counted yes but those things not." She said while pointing to two corpses. "Those two are mine."

We continued on and encountered more of those undead nords but the fell quick enough. We made a brief stop in a chamber with glowing mushrooms , we killed the troll when Ramiana went towards the bottom.

"So we wait here for here to finish whatever she is going to do?" Calinwen asked a bit irritated about the stop i just nodded and watch the ramp downwards. I walked towards the edge and see Ramiana loot a chest and started walking further in to the cave. As i turned the corner i heard a growl and readied my sword and walked further in until i saw an undead nord with a two handed greatsword charging me. I silently cursed myself for not having my shield ready i dodged the swing and stoke out towards the undead nords leg and severed his legs i rose my sword up and struck it in his undead heart.

"Here you are why did you run of?" Calinwen said to me

"I didn't run off i explored a bit further ahead." I said while Ramiana looked through the chest. "But shall we continue for whatever we are here for." They both nodded and we continued through the dungeon. The undead nords who got in our way where easy to dispose of we entered a long hallway with carvings on the wall.

"This must be the hall of stories of the ancient nord warlords who are rumored to be buried in here, wonder what it all means." Ramiana said i gave her a questioning look. "What i learned a bit about the nord history can't blame me can you?"

"No suppose i can't. And i won't for that matter. Look at that door maybe we can open it with the claw?" i said while tracing the door with my hand.

"Yes look on the palm of the hand there are three circles with beast in it hmm let's see, a bear an moth and an owl like on the door but they don't stand correctly." Calinwen commented before pushing one circle to watch it turn and continued to do with the rest. She slid the claw into place and turned, she took a step backwards when the circles turned and the door shook violently down.

"Well that's solved what are we looking for precisely?" Ramiana asked when the door was gone completely into the ground.

"A stone tablet of some sort possible in the main chamber where we are going now i think." Calinwen replied uneasy.

"Well let's spread out and find it." i ordered them before heading towards a chest and looked in it.

"Do you hear that?" Calinwen asked.

"Hear what exactly because i hear nothing." Ramiana said from somewhere.

"Me neither." I replied closing the chest.

"It comes from this wall." Calinwen said while cautiously stepping closer towards the wall. After a brief second she murmured something i couldn't hear. A sarcophagus opened up beside me and revealed an undead nord with more armor on then the other undead. The undead nord was quicker than the average undead we killed so far, he shouted something in a language i couldn't understand. I got hit by a wall of ice and fell towards the ground. Calinwen and Ramiana fought in union Calinwen set the creature ablaze and Ramiana cut him in quick succession. The iced started to melt after a while and i could stand up and i grabbed my sword which fell when i was engulfed in ice, i strode towards the undead nord and stabbed him from behind in his heart.

"Well that was unpleasant note to self don't get engulfed in ice." I said jokingly. "I am cold and exhausted."

"You did nothing but to lay on the ground in ice." Ramiana retorted.

"He is exhausted because ice magic takes away ones energy reserve but it will come back in time." Calinwen explained Ramiana. I took a cloak from my bag and wrapped it around me.

"Ah maybe this is the stone we need." Calinwen said while looking at a stone tablet and stuffed into her bag. "Shall we go back?"

We both nodded and we traced our steps back in silence. We arrived at the front door when Calinwen said we could stay here for the night before heading towards Riverwood and then Whiterun? Or we could just head towards Riverwood and meet each other in Whiterun?"

I looked at Ramiana. "Well i would rather sleep at the inn in Whiterun we have our stuff there." she said and i nodded.

"Then we will Head towards Riverwood and grab our horses, and meet you in Whiterun when you are able deal?" i asked Calinwen. "O and don't worry about our share what Ramiana has is good enough you keep the rest." She nodded and we walked towards Riverwood.

We said our goodbyes to Calinwen and rode towards Whiterun, i looked at Ramiana and chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" Ramiana asked angry.

"Because of you Rami but pray tell me what is wrong between you and me hmm?" i asked with a serious face. "About you being a half breed and all?"

"I heard your soldiers talking about a half breed won't defeat a superior bred mer. I know I ain't a full mer or a full redguard, but come on i help you and still those back talks."

"Let me tell you a story about a girl who joined us a long time ago, when i am done think about what the core of the story is deal." I said.

"Deal but this won't be an analogy for the girl being me right?" Ramiana asked curious.

"No off course not." I said smiling. "This happened four years ago i was sixteen and the legion was already two years old."

_"Sir the new recruits are in the courtyard." A commander said to me._

_"Good let us see what they can do." I said while standing up and walking towards the courtyard. "What can you tell me about them?"_

_"The usual sir outcast lower class nobles some even farmers." The commander replied. "But there is a girl who is quiet but she is very young compared with the rest_. What we can tell she is raised on the streets in an unknown village but she was caught several times stealing and she is also a suspect in a murder case."

"Is the case resolved or not?" i asked while pushing the doors towards the courtyard open.

"No sir they don't have a lot to go on shall i investigate further?" the commander said while stopping at the edge of the platform.

"Yes do that but first point me towards her." I said after a though.

"She is standing right there on the left corner." The commander pointed at a young girl maybe what fourteen years old. "Okay that is all you are dismissed. The commander bowed and turned on his heels and walked away.

I nodded towards the instructors to begin the procedure.

"Recruits of the red legion you will be trained mercilessly those who can't handle it anymore must ring this bell once and then you will be send home." The instructor shouted. "The person on your left side will be your partner, you will be pitted against soldiers of the legion. So meet your partner and talk know yourself and him to succeed this training."

I watched the recruits train for a while when a commander came up on me. "Sir the scouts are ready to complete their mission."

"Good tell them to scout but do nothing else and report as soon as they found a suitable cave." I said without taking my eyes of the training. The commander left me and the instructor came towards me. "Yes is there a problem with the training?"

"No sir allot of good recruits but that girl over there she does nothing and her partner can't train with her but i can't say why." The instructor said. "What shall we do?"

"Get one of the other instructors train with him and leave the girl alone she will be pitted alone against the soldiers alone." I said with a sigh. "And the boy will get another recruit assigned to him from the company who just completed this training pick the worst of them would you."

"Yes sir!" the instructor said and walked away. My eyes fell on the girl who stood near a tree.

I turned away and walked towards my office. My thought went back several years when i first started the red legion veterans of the dominion forces who failed the training because it was tough. Every day training, sometimes during their sleep a special training.

Several days passed without any problem the recruits train vigorously.

"Sir the scouts are back but there is a slight problem." One commander says.

I let out a sigh and rub my temples. "Tell me."

"The scouts have found several good places but one is captured in a cave not far from here, we don't know how many bandits are in there." He replied to me.

"How did it happen?" i asked.

"He got to close and was ambushed and they took him alive the other scout came here at once." The commander replies.

I took in a deep breath. "Okay tomorrow you will take several soldiers and clear it out and get that scout back here at once. Now dismissed."

After the commanders left i sat down and took the rapport of about the murder case. The suspect was seen fleeing the house of the murdered noble at the night of the murder, she also been accused of several thefts around the coastline and noble houses we don't know where she came from if she has any family or not we can't tell.

I put the rapport down and rubbed my temples and decided i was going to bed. The next day i watched the training again. The instructor came towards me. "Sir we are missing for recruits. Three boys and the troublesome female recruit." I chuckled at the nickname of the girl.

"Let it be we will punish them when they are found. But let the recruits fight each other in groups of four." I said while looking at the instructor with a stern look. "And how did they get out without you knowing?"

"I don't rightly know maybe during guard shift. Other than that i have no clue." He replied me.

"Damn it all how many times have i told you that you must wait until the others are at your place before you can go." I snapped. I turned towards a soldier. "You there get me every commander at my office now!" the soldier in question ran off as soon as i was done. The commanders were already in my office." Gentleman it has come to my attention that the guard shift is not going smoothly. So from now on when the shift comes the guards will leave when the relieve has arrived not sooner."

The commanders nodded. "Sir is there something else?"

"Yes be on the lookout for four recruits who have disappeared when you find them bring them to me." I said the commanders left and i worked the rest of the day. In the evening the commander i sent got back.

"Sir we have returned with the scouts and for recruits. Shall i bring them in?" he asked i nodded in reply.

After a short while he returned with three of the four recruits. "Where is the fourth one?" i asked

"He is being treated he was injured." The commander said. "This one can explain." He pushed the girl forward.

"We went towards the cave in the night and saved your scout he got shot when he jumped in front of Me." she said with a defiant look.

"So whose idea was it? To go to a cave without my order?" i said with a hint of anger n my voice. "You could have been killed."

"It was her idea we opposed it but she forced us to go or she would hurt us badly." The one recruit said recruit said.

I looked towards the girl. "Wait in the hallway i am not finished with you yet." My voice left no room for debate. After she was out of the room i turned towards the two recruits. "you two claim it is her fault you did something reckless you could have done something but no you are scared for her now you missed a day training did something i didn't order you to do and on top of it all you blame others." I took in a deep breath. "And what do you say in your defense?"

"What we did was wrong we could have done something-."One recruit started.

"You didn't feel what she did to me it was her idea and i won't fall for her." The other said.

"- but she lead us well and was concerned about us when we fought i do not regret going with her but i do regret i put the blame on her." The first one said looking ashamed.

I stood up and looked at the commander. "Get these two out of my sight let them complete today's training twice over for their absent." The commander walked away with the two recruits and i started walking towards where the injured recruit was. As i walked the hallway i let the girl follow me. We arrived shortly the injured recruit and i let the girl wait outside. I talked with the injured recruit about what happened at the cave and whose idea it was.

"So tell me why did you follow her, you do not put the blame on her but rather protect her why?" i asked after he was done talking.

"She wanted to save the scout not for you but his family, and she reminds me a bit of you sir she cares for those who follow her and if she is going to get punishment i will stand with her and receive my part." He said with a fire in his eyes. I looked at the recruit some more and i knew he was loyal to her.

"Thank you for your answer now heal up you will be back in training soon." I said while slowly making my way towards the girl.

She looked at me with her head raised high. "I accept the consequences of my actions my lord but i couldn't let that scout die he could have had a family and i didn't want his kids suffer the same fate as mine."

I laughed at her. "Train this week you will have a special assignment at the end of the week compete it and i will know your place." I saw her smile. "But before you go what is your name?"

"It is Mirvanye my lord, can i go train like the other two." She said.

"Yes but do not mention anything of a punishment or anything else i said to you." I said. "you are dismissed.


	14. Chapter 14 dovahkiin

**AN: sorry for the long wait but i was busy with work and my vacation to family in a different country. So when i have time i will write for you guys.**

**If you have any ideas for the story or some comment good or bad review and i will think about and adjust. **

Chapter fourteen: dovakin.

I woke up and dressed myself in plain pants with a red shirt.

"Thorein may i come in?" Ramiana asked trough the door. "I have food and some questions about what you told me."

"Sure come in." i replied with a grin. "So what are your questions?"I asked when she stepped in the room with a dark red dress and a plate with two venison and soup and a bottle of wine.

"Well what happened with the girl Mirvanye, and the others?" she asked me with questionable look.

I sat down in a chair and with my hand i gestured her to sit as well. "Well after the week i trained her personally, she trained with the others still and now she is my second in command and those two recruits who betrayed her couldn't handle the training and quit and the wounded is now a royal guard for his loyalty to her and others he completed the training at the same time as her."

"That is good may i ask how do i get the respect of the legion and you." She asked after a few moments.

"The same way she got ours." I said and i saw her look with a confused face at me. "She didn't care if she got my respect or the others she cared only about the people who she served with, she didn't want their children get the same fate as her." Ramiana nodded and looked at the floor for a while. "What is wrong?" i ask her.

"It is nothing Thorein, but i do care about your respect for me." She said looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eye and ask it if it is so important to you." I said with a sly grin.

She looked me in the eye. "Do i have your respect?" she asked.

"Yes you have, you showed skill in that dungeon, and you cared for our safety even when you where angry with me for what i still don't know." I said looking at her face.

"I was angry because you didn't respect me and when you said you didn't want me i was just upset i guess." She stood up and walked towards me. "But i..." she sat down on my lap and threw her arms around my neck."I meant what i said."

"That is possible Ramiana but we can't i..." i started.

She hugged me closer. "Please Thorein just hold me, you gave me something to fight for."

I hugged her as well. "What have i given you? To fight for that is."

"Well you... and the red legion of course." She said before nestling in my neck.

"Ramiana you are a beautiful woman but i have someone at home that is why i can't be with you." I said.

"I understand sir, you are faithful and i admire that." She stood up. "Shall we eat now?"

"That will be fine." I took venison from the plate.

"I hope that you don't think of me different." she said while sipping her drink.

"Of course not anything happened." I my response was. "Besides it would if you did something."

She laughed shyly. "Yes well what will we do today?"

"Nothing as far as i know maybe we can walk around the plains until Aiden and Trandil comes back." I said while sipping my drink. "Or did you have something in mind?"

"No not really." She said. "But i am going to sell the loot from bleak falls barrow then i will return here." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"All right i will walk around Whiterun for a while and i will meet you here afterwards." I said while drinking the last bit of my wine. I walked into the town and looked around and stopped at a tree which was huge but quite dead.

"It is a shame isn't it?" a female priest asked me who sat at a bench in front of the tree.

"Aye indeed it is but still it has some allure to it." I respond. "Are you a priest?"

"Aye a priest of kynareth, my duties have changed since the war started." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Has the war affected you much priest?" i asked while sitting beside her on the bench.

"That it has we got a lot more wounded who need treatment, i better get back to work." She stood up. "May kynareth bless you?"

"May she bless you as well." I responded and remained at the tree for a while. I saw Calinwen approach me from the stairs. "Greetings friend." I stood up and shook her hand. "Going to see the person for that stone tablet?" i asked her.

"Yes i am will i see you in the evening in the bannered mare for your pay if i get a bonus or something?" she said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes i think you will i still must wait for the other two men from my unit. Besides i have something to discuss with you but i shan't keep you for much longer have a good day." I shook her hand once more and she started to walk away. I started to walk towards the marketplace. This city has beauty to it, it is comfortable to live here i think the buildings look good the people are hard workers from what i can tell. I saw a merchant stall with some food and decided i want some apples. "Greetings how much for these apples?" i asked.

"Four septims per apple." The woman replied.

I counted several gold coins. "Then i will take five of those apples." I put the coins on the stall and she handed me the apples she looked troubled. "Is something the matter?" i asked her.

"That bard mikael, he is my problem saying he will conquer me like a nord conquers everything hmpf." She said. "No one seems to understand that the only love i have is for my daughter." I nodded and walked away towards the inn. I entered the inn and sat down at one of the tables. A redguard woman approached me. "Hey you want something to drink?" she asked me.

"Aye i would like some alto wine and two goblets thank you." I replied shortly. The woman left. Ramiana entered the inn. Ramiana looked around and i motioned her that i was sitting here she approached and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I have sold all the items i think we couldn't use and got a good amount of money." She said and i smiled in response. "Here half is yours by right." She handed me a bag of gold.

We sat there for an hour when the earth shook and we heard a loud voice yel. "DOVAHKIN‼!" i looked around and everyone in the inn started talking about a dragonborn and what it could mean. I looked towards Ramiana. "The dragonborn i a person who can by legends absorb a dragon soul and they say talos and the emperors where dragonborns also they say akatosh granted them the dragon blood which was why they are dragonborns." She explained to me, i scoffed at the notion.

"Talos these nords would say anything to prove his so called divinity." I sipped from my wine. "Besides why would Auri-el give such a power to a nord?"

"No clue but who says this dragonborn will be a nord it could be any race. Like some nords say the heroine of Cyrodiil was a nord but the imperial say it was an imperial." She says.

I scoffed again. "Well i know for certain the heroine was an altmer working for us." She looked around. "Don't worry that was two hundred years ago it is not like she is alive at this moment."

We sat a few hours there talking about the past and future when Calinwen walked in and strode towards us. "Greetings can i have a moment of your time please." She said

"Yes sure what is it that you need?" i asked her.

"In private if that is possible, i have a home her in Whiterun." She said. I nodded and she led the way towards her home. When we arrived she sat down at the dining table and i sat across her. "First of all here is your share of the payment." she handed me a bag of gold. "Second of all i can't return towards Cyrodiil because i am... the dragonborn." She said.

"O those nord would sure love this." i mocked the nords. "Well no problem i can send word towards the Cyrodillic embassy that you are hereby transferred to the red legion but that means you work for me if that is a problem then tell me now." I said after a thought. "But you can do whatever it is that you must do but when i say you must do something you do it and if you need my aid in something then you come to me."

"Understood and no i don't see a problem but where is your main base at the embassy or somewhere else?" she asked me.

"Somewhere else if you give me your map i will mark where my main base is." She handed me her map and i marked the location. "Meet me there in one week time if that is possible and i will induct you into the legion." i gave her map back. "Is there something else?"

"No nothing else." She said with a shake of her head. "But first i am going to the greybeards tomorrow and learn under them then i will head towards your main base."

I nodded in agreement. " tomorrow my men will hopefully have returned as well so i can leave this city behind, well it is time for me to get back towards the inn, have a good night."

"Where are you going to tomorrow if they come back?" she asked me.

"Towards riften we have business there with someone why?" i asked her.

"Well i need to go towards Ivarstead which is located in the rift so we can travel together for a while if you want to sir." She said with a smile.

"If they arrive on time i can't see why not, see you tomorrow then Calinwen. Blessings of Auri-el be with you." I said with a nod and started to walk towards the inn again. The dragonborn huh? Well Auri-el picked an altmer now. The inn was getting busier, a few off duty guards came to gossip about the dragonborn and many didn't believe it was an altmer some say these guards where on skooma why would akatosh pick a filthy thalmor bitch as a savior one men said. I laughed at the gossip these people talked. I went towards my room with Ramiana.

"Sir what is wrong?" Ramiana asked when she entered my room.

"Nothing my dear i just can't stand a non altmer crowd for too long." She looked at me shocked. "You are an exception Ramiana you're practically an altmer in my eyes a beauty one at that" i said with a wink.

"Sir i know you have someone at home but why do you flirt with me i can get the wrong ideas." She said with a blush.

"Aw look at that blush makes teasing you so damn good Rami, but i am sorry if you want me to stop then say it." I said with a small smile on my lips.

She pursed her lips. "No i... i just... i don't know i like it but i don't want to be some plaything for you."

"A plaything huh? I am sorry for giving you that idea but i like flirting and i seek nothing else." I said with a serious tone.

She looked up and said. "Well then i guess it is alright sir, o and after you walked away Aiden and Trandil returned."

"God let them get some sleep i will talk to them tomorrow and goodnight Rami." I said to her with a nod.


	15. Chapter 15 on the way

Chapter fifteen: on the way.

The next morning i woke up and got dressed. I went downstairs to sit at a table.

"So you can't sleep can you?" I look towards Calinwen and nodded. "Well me neither me being dragonborn is just yeah i don't know really. Feels like a blessing and a burden."

"Blessed by Auri-el himself you mean. Well it is better than a nord dragonborn. But why a burden?" i asked as she sat down opposite of me. "I understand the blessing part untold power inside of you."

"Well everyone expect me to do everything now protect skyrim from the dragons and this civil war they both want me if they know i am dragonborn." She looked sad at that thought.

"Look they want you as a symbol but that doesn't mean you have to do everything, choose your own battles and your enemies will perish before they know your there." I said to cheer her up.

"What do you mean?" she looked me in the eye. "About the battles i don't understand? And who came up with that?"

"I mean that you must do what you want not what others expect you to do, i heard it from my father it means that when someone expects you to come to them lure them to you and they will lose everything because they don't count anything you will do" i looked around and motioned the redguard maid to come take my order. "When Ulfric wants you he wants the dragonborn but you can choose not to go because of that and he can't do anything about it. Do you understand?"

"yes i think i do, so if both Ulfric and Tullius want me i can choose who i will aid and the other loses because of that but if i don't choose the war continues and what do we want?" she said while rubbing her chin in thought.

The redguard maid walked towards us after she gave some other people food and drinks. "Yes what do you need food? Or something to drink?"

"yes i want some boiled eggs a slice of bread and some of your finest wine and what do you want my friend?" i asked Calinwen.

"I want the same thank you." With our orders the redguard women walked away. "Well why can't you sleep Thorein?"

"I just thinking about the reason why i am here, maybe you can help with that since you will be red legion in a few weeks." I said with a hopeful look towards Calinwen. "In the ancient lands of skyrim they worshipped dragons and they had priest 'dragon priest' they are called, they wore masks we want them so if you find some i will pay you handsomely for your service."

"very well i accept, but is this my initiation into the red legion?" she asked me.

" no it is not but speaking about that, the legion uses amulets so they know who is what and all-"

"i understand how much do you need?" she interrupted me.

"four hundred gold and a image of how to represent yourself to us." I said as the door opened and Ramiana entered the inn.

"hail sir can i sit down with you two?" she asked and i waved her to sit. "Did you know there are some alik'r warriors looking for a redguard woman here in whiterun?" she said. But before i could speak the redguard servant dropped the trays of food unto the floor. "O no they found me please come with me." She said to Ramiana and then walked away. I gestured Ramiana to do what she wants.

After Ramiana walked away i looked to the innkeeper and said to her. "He your servant dropped our food on the ground." She walked towards us. "i am sorry i will get you another free of charge sorry for my servant behavior i will be back in a moment." She said in song like voice.

"here for the amulet and i think i will go for the dragon because of me being dragonborn and all." Calinwen said with a big smile across her face.

"understood it will be done by the time we meet up again at the legion's fort." The innkeeper returned to us with two trays of food and we ate in silence. Half way through our meal Ramiana came back to us." Sir Can i have leave to help my country?" she asked with a pleading look on her face. I nodded. "You have leave but don't be too long we will ride at noon after every one have eaten understood?" I said in a commanding voice."Understood sir won't be long before i return." She bowed and walked outside.

"I must do something as well i will see you in a few hours Calinwen." Calinwen nodded and i left for my room.

"BREAK"

We were preparing our horses for our journey when Ramiana came up to me. "sir i have to report that my mission was a success and i will go and inform her of such and will be ready before you leave." I nodded and took her bag to settle her horse.

Calinwen came from the city with a nord in steel armor in tow. "Calinwen are you ready to move out?" i asked her when she was closer to us.

"Yes this is Lydia she is my housecarl or something like that." She said pointing towards the nord.

"Ah yes nord politics and all." I grinned. "Well i suggest we take the mountain path towards Ivarstead where we will go our separate ways." She nodded in response. "maybe it is better if we travel in teams of two a front, center and rear guard if you will." She said.

"That is a good plan do you have a suggestion?" i asked her will fastening the belt of Ramiana's horse.

"Yes Ramiana and Lydia front we two in the center and those two soldiers of yours in the rear." She said after a moment. I nodded in agreement.

We all mounted our horses when Ramiana came out of the city with a big grin on her face. "Ramiana you and the nord take point we travel over the mountain pass towards Ivarstead." She mounted her horse and said. "Yes sir, as you wish."

"So tell me Thorein, please explain to me why you are here?" Calinwen said after a while. "Because i take it you are not after just those masks because the Justicars could do it just the same."

I grinned at her comment. "Perhaps but the queen doesn't want them to find the masks, rumors has it that these masks hold ancient Nordic powers to them." I looked around the forest we were riding in. "you know this forest reminds me off home peaceful now but further in you must be wary."

"i know what you mean i enjoy the outdoors sometimes more than being in the city." She looked up at the sky. "do you regret leaving Alinor Thorein?"

I thought about that for a second. "A bit yes, but what we do here is more important than being there do you regret leaving the Justicars?" i asked in return.

"No not really i mean sure fighting for the dominion future is important but making an enemy of every race is not the way to preserve our future." She said

"You know you sound allot like my father, he only wanted our rightful place and the place which belonged to the altmer in ancient times." I looked at Calinwen and she had her right eyebrow raised. "The Ayleid's of Cyrodiil and the snow elves of skyrim."

"Ah now i get it and to bad your father can't lead the dominion because last time i checked we only had a queen." She said.

"Yes we do have a queen but let's not talk about it, so tell me more about you though why did you become a Justicar?" i asked her while looking towards Ramiana. "Ramiana, how long before we arrive at our destination?"

"An hour or so i believe sir." She shouted back.

Calinwen let out a short low laugh. "well i became an Justicar after i graduated from college. But after a few years of service i saw some of them do things like torturing families to get one of them to talk." She sighed and looked away. "my former superior he had sex with almost every female under his command but he turned him down since then he hated me."

I let out a grunt. "Mer like him give us a bad name, well you don't have to worry about his wrath anymore."

Calinwen smiled at that. "yes but pray tell my how is it that every Justicar is afraid of the red legion's leader?"

"That is a funny story which some won't believe, do you wish to hear it?" i asked her with a grin.

"Yes i would like that." She responded passionately.

I chuckled at that. "Well it all began like 5 years ago."

* * *

_I watched the thalmor supreme chancellor harass my mother. A growl escaped my body when someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Don't do it Thorein it could get you killed." I looked back and saw my best friend Karina. _

_"I know Karina but i hate it, i hate to see my mother being harassed by him and i can't do anything." I responded anger burning in my heart._

_"Come Thorein Calonwer has something to say to you i will look after your mother." I nodded and pulled her into a hug "thanks Karina i will make it up to you." I walked towards Calonwer._

_"Several of our friends have agreed to help you they know the risks and they will help you." Calonwer said as i approached._

_"Good but i can't reward them for this but i will help them in the future." I said looking back towards the ball room. "As soon as the feast ends we will follow him and ambush him near his home."_

_"Understood Thorein we will wait outside and follow you when you signal us." I nodded and walked back towards Karina. I stepped slowly behind Karina and wrapped my arms around her._

_"So feeling better?" she asked while she put her arms over mine._

_"Yes thank you so how about late in the evening we continue our personal party?" i whispered in her ears my lips grazing her earlobe._

_"Hmm now that is something to look forward to." She looked sideways and i planted a soft kiss on her cheek._

_"Good then i will see you in a half an hour or more." She smiled at me and ushered me away._

_I watched the supreme chancellor walk away outside and i slowly followed him. He arrived after a few minutes of walking i whistled like a bosmer bird as a signal for the people who agreed to aid me. In a flash the men surrounded the supreme chancellor and i casually walked towards him while hiding my face in a rag. "Unhand me ruffians i am the supreme chancellor of the thalmor."_

_"Bold words for a dead mer." I said while i gripped my father's special dagger. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" He nearly shouted at us._

_"You know if you treated the ladies better this wouldn't have happened chancellor." I said with a grin on my face. I held the dagger in his sight and his face turned pale knowing what was going to happen._

_"W.. What she wanted it, it is not my fault she struggled and died." He pleaded._

_"Idiot, you should never laid a hand on our queen now i desire retribution." I stepped closer towards him. "Know that you will mark the beginning of the end my mother demands it, I DEMAND IT." I pushed the dagger under his heart blood poured forth from the wound. "Go on to your home and never talk about this to anyone." I looked around and they all nodded and left in haste._

_The next morning i awoke thanks to Karina. "Just a few more minutes Karina then we will talk about yesterday." I said still sleepy._

_"no that is not it there are dozens of thalmor here looking for a murderer." She said._

_The sleepiness was gone almost instantly. "do you know what happened?" i asked while getting dressed._

_"Yes someone murdered the supreme chancellor and the only clue was a dagger with RL on it they show it to everyone who looks." She said a bit shaking up. "That is your father's right?"_

_I nodded and left my room, i sprinted towards the meeting hall and stepped inside._

_"The supreme chancellor was murdered in front of his home and last time anyone saw him alive was her at your party queen," the thalmor hissed with a pointed finger towards my mother._

_I coughed and several Justicar's and soldiers turned around. "Well that is incorrect actually last time i saw him alive was in front of his home before i stabbed him with a dagger." I said without remorse whilst walking towards the throne. "You see i killed the supreme chancellor and i will tell you why the chancellor was in league with a rebel force wishing to destroy everything the dominion stands for." I shouted towards everyone in the room." The red legion will protect and serve the dominion where the thalmor can't." i looked at the Thalmor Justicar who stood there with his mouth open._

_"Seize him he will pay for his crime." He shouted towards his men._

_"They will not." A voice shouted everyone in the room looked towards the throne. "he killed the chancellor on my orders and the red legion will be the dominions special force to do what the thalmor can't like he said and if you have a problem with that you can duel for it as traditions dictate."_

* * *

"So what happened next?" Calinwen said with admiration.

"He dueled several Thalmor and in the end none dared anymore because he didn't let them live after that everyone who opposed him and his force where dealt with." I said.

"Oke but what is his name you said constantly the prince and no name. Everyone calls him the prince or the RLL" Calinwen said.

"RLL? Does that mean Red Legion Leader or something, but no one outside the legion knows his name and he wants it that way so when you meet him you could ask him yourself." I replied while looking towards a small village. "I believe this is where he split from each other." I reached a hand towards Calinwen which she took. "Until we meet again Calinwen."


	16. Chapter 16: a meeting

Chapter 16: a Meeting.

The doors of riften opened up for us after we told the guard we had a meeting with Lady Black-Briar.

We walked through riften when Aiden suddenly spoke up. "Sir this place is a dump look at the mold on the wood and just overall bummer feeling you get."

"Don't worry Aiden if we are lucky we leave this as soon as possible but if not tomorrow." I replied while looking at the city in front of me. We walked towards to what looked like an inn.

"You there hold!" someone said from behind us. I turned around and saw a nord in steel armor with his arms folded in front of him. "Are you the ones who claimed to have a meeting with Maven?" he said in a low voice. I stepped closer to him and noticed from the corner of my eyes several others in armor waiting. "Who wants to know?" I challenged him.

"Don't say anything you will regret elf." He retorted. "I'm Maul and i watch these streets for Maven."

"Well i am Thorein and i claimed i have indeed a meeting with her." I responded casual. "So are you going to bring me to her or must i stand in this dreadful town any longer?"

"Yes she wants to see you but just you and no one else." Maul said dropping his arms and standing less hostile.

"Trandil look for a blacksmith and buy some ebony ores and ingots, Aiden and Ramiana go look around and meet me at the inn in two hours." I commanded without looking away from maul. "Done sir!" they said in unison.

I motioned for Maul to lead the way and he walked across the bridge with me on his heels.

After a while Maul pointed towards a door. "Enter and wait until you're summoned." With that he turned around and left me. I opened the door and looked around. I looked into an oddly shaped reception room with a chair to your left, a long end table against the northeast wall some wardrobes and iron swords. I waited a few minutes when Maven entered the room. She had dark hair with a hint of grey in it, she wore some red noble clothes and a glass dagger at her left waist.

"So you are the one who claims to have a meeting with me hmm pray tell me why would i be willing to talk to you?"

"Because i have a proposition for you my lady black-briar and because the queen wants it so." I responded with a small bowl. "And because i believe we can help each other out, where as the thalmor can't." A small grin came across my face.

She puffed slightly. "And what can you do they cannot?" she asked condescending.

"Easy they can make your enemies disappear but can they also give you what you desire most?" i asked with a small hint of arrogance. "Besides they only see you as an asset nothing more whereas i see you as a possible ally in the coming darkness."

"Let's discuss this in my office shall we?" she waved me to come after her and let me through a series of doors. After we enter what seems to me her office. "So tell me who are you and what do you propose?"

"My name is Thorein, and i propose an alliance between the red legion and the Black-Briar clan. Should my men need your assistance you aid them and when you need assistance throughout Tamriel you will get it." Maven motions me to sit on a chair with seems to be fit for a noble at court. I sat down on the pointed chair. "Like for instance if you have a well respected noble from Cyrodiil who hinders you in any way we make him disappear and what he owns will fall into the hands of who will do your bidding."

"And what do you get out of it precisely?" she asked unconvinced.

"I personally, not much but the queen and the dominion get a steadfast ally, if you accept this proposal." I took a scroll from my pack and handed it over. She unrolled the scroll and looked a few times over it before saying." It is a deal, tell queen Aldmeri that i look forward to our allegiance." I stood up and extended my hand which she accepted shook our hands. "Great now if you will excuse me lady Black-briar i have taken up enough of your time and you are a busy person running this city from behind the curtains if i can say it that way." I nodded and walked away. 'This is a great step towards my mother's ultimate plan.' I thought to myself as i closed the front door and began walking back towards the inn. I looked towards the sky and saw i had a roughly half an hour before everyone returned.

I decided i would walk around the market before going to the inn see what the locals had to sell.

The market was almost deserted some stalls and costumers there was a forge at the corner of the roundabout i browsed the wares and saw a beautiful golden necklace with an sapphire in the middle and 2 other gemstones next to it, i looked towards the sales man and saw an argonian "how much does this necklace cost my good man?" i asked while pointing towards the necklace.

"Only 200 septims." He said with a slight hiss in his voice. "I am having a sale today so buy two pieces of jewelry and get the third for free."

I looked the stall some more and bought a gold matching ring as well and got a circlet for free.

As i tucked the jewelry into my bag i saw Trandil walking towards the inn. "Trandil!" I called out to him he stopped and looked towards me and nodded. "Hail sir! Why did you need this ore and ingots?""You will see my friend, but in the mean time i have an assignment for you." I said when i caught up to him."What is the assignment sir?" he asked while handing over the ebony ores and ingots. "I want you to train Aiden to lead a squad of men and you are the perfect soldier to do it." I said while opening the door of the inn.

* * *

We made our way back to the fort at the break of dawn. Trandil has begun training Aiden while Ramiana talked with me about the future and about the dominion and our goals.

"So let me get this straight you want to get the Dominion do what it was supposed to do like centuries ago?" she asked me in reply i simply nodded. "And how do you see the other races in this future of yours?" i thought about how i would formulate my answer. "Well we want peace but also our ancestors homelands restored to us but as for redguards, nords and the others well we can live in peace with them but only if they know there place in the dominion, you know your place that is why my men like you now more than in the beginning." Over the past weeks Ramiana showed the legion she was one of them despite being a redguard, the men slowly starting to trust her and began accepting her with assignments and other things. "Ah i see thanks sir." She replied with a small smile on her face. In the distance the fort was coming into view.

I dismounted my horse when we arrived at the fort when a messenger came up to me. "Sir. I have a message for you." He said while saluting. "What is the situation soldier?" i asked while giving him a salute back. "It is in this letter sir." He handed me a letter before bowing and walked away. I walked towards my room while reading the letter.

_To Lord Thorein, leader of the red legion forces of the Aldmeri Dominion._

_Lord Thorein,_

_Our forces in Cyrodiil have encountered the rogue Mawinor._

_We have tried to apprehend him but we have failed in that regard the soldiers trying to catch him reported that he was making his way to Skyrim._

_After we lost him we looked for clues on his whereabouts could be in skyrim and we found a note which i will write on this letter as well._

_"The cold of the north and the warmth of the south won't be anything from my home town."_

_We are trying to figure out what i meant but so far no luck._

_Should you have found him i would like to know what we can do to assist you in his capture to make up for our failure._

_With great honor your general from Cyrodiil,_

_Nirnvor._

I sighed and pinched my nose bridge. 'I told them to wait for my orders not act on their own.' I thought to myself. I opened my room doors when i heard a familiar voice called out to me. "Sir may i ask you something? It is about a plan i have." I turned around towards Ramiana. "Yes Ramiana you said you had a plan but didn't discuss it further on the way from Riften." I motioned for her to come inside my room and to take a seat. "Yes well i was thinking if you accept other races into the Red Legion and the Dominion we could do so much when the Thalmor can't or where you want to be left out of if you know what i mean." I thought for a second before saying. "Yes i see what you mean Ramiana i will think about your proposal but first i must figure out a sentence."

"Talk to me sir maybe i can help two minds are better than one." I chuckled slightly. "Well that can be applied to anything really. But what do you think 'The cold of the north and the warmth of the south won't be anything from my hometown' means? "She was silent for a while looking around my room. I stood up and walked towards a desk and opened a small box which i put the jewelry in. "the person who wrote this lived in the summerset isles in a small town on the edge of the woods and he is currently in skyrim so think about the meaning." She gasped slightly. "I know where to find him." I looked at her confused. "He is in Falkreath the cold of the north which means skyrim and the warmth of the south means hammerfell." I thought about it a few minutes. "You're probably right so i will send men to investigate." She looked happy before walking away when she reached the door i said. "Rami, thank you for everything you have done for the red legion and me, will see you in a while yes?" she turned around and said. "Off course sir you won't get rid of me that easily." and walked away. I let out a low laugh and sat at my desk


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: secret business.

"Sir! We have a message from the queen for you." A soldier said to me with a sealed scroll in his hands.

"Good give it to me and return to your post." I said accepting the scroll. As the soldier left i unsealed the letter and opened it up when a knock on the door stopped me. "Yes who is it?" i said after a sigh.

"Arundil sir. Can i come in please?"

"Yes you may enter Arundil." I answered her. When she opened the door and entered i motioned her to take a seat in front of me. "What can i do for you?"

"If i am interrupting i will come back later."She said as she saw the scroll on my desk.

"If you where i would let you in now tell me what is the problem?" i asked with a kind smile.

"I received a letter from my father sir and..." she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "My father is very sick the healers don't know what it is, they can look what it is but the person who can do it wants money up front which we can't give because only my father has that right."

I was silent for a few minutes thinking about a solution. "Well do not worry Arundil i will take care of it you have my promise." She looked a bit happy at that. "If there is nothing else we both have something to do i am sure." She nodded and stood up and walked away. Before she shut the door she said. "Thank you sir it will mean allot to me." I nodded with a smile. "Always Arundil we take care of our own."

When she closed the door i unrolled the scroll and began reading.

_Prince Thorein._

_It is good to hear that you already succeeded half of your job in skyrim._

_On you other notes you have free reign to do what you think would be best for the Dominion and our future. Keep me updated on your plans and you objectives. And the plan for the armor you can test it out before we deploy it among the red legion forces and the Royal guards. _

_And the so-called Dragonborn you send word about, she would be an enormous asset to us and our future if she can be trusted. Should she become too uncontrollable or would stand in our way she must be eliminated. I will trust you judgment on all fronts._

_And i will throw a party in 5 months time, it would be good of you to come._

_With kind regards,_

_The Queen Aldmeri._

I rolled the scroll up and put it in my desk. I stood up and walked towards our blacksmith.

"Greetings Thorein what can i do for you?" Morvan our blacksmith asked. Morvan was an altmer normal built with black short cropped hair.

"Greetings Morvan have you done what i asked you several days ago?" i asked while shaking his hand.

"About the armor? Well." He strokes his hands through his hair. "I couldn't do it with the glass armor but with our Elven armor yes and i have several sets ready for testing." He said with a silly grin. "I also made two kinds one light the other pure heavy as requested by you."

"Good show them to me." I said. He walked towards the armory with several mannequins with ebony elven armor. "Impressive." I said when i saw them up close." Was it difficult to make those four?"

"Well sort of i had to think how i could make it with ebony but still light." He said while his hands went over one chest piece. "But i don't know if it will work maybe you could let some test it?"

I stroke my chin and though about how best to test it. My solution came from behind. "Sir our scouts have spotted a stormcloak party not far from here what are your orders?" Mirvanye said with her soft but still commanding voice.

"Get four men, two archers and soldier and let them go with this new armor to kill or capture them whatever works best." I said still eyeing the armor. I heard a heard hit her chest piece with an armored glove before she walked away. "Well Morvan we will have our answer by the end of the day." I waited until the soldiers put on the armor and head out to do their mission. Every soldier who saw them looked at the armor and nodded in approval or cheered them on and some just looked at the armor. When they left i walked towards the main gate when a familiar Mer on horseback came into view, several soldiers nocked there arrows and aimed i raised up my hand to stop them. "This one is on our side." I said and the soldiers continued to patrol the perimeter. I stopped one soldier and gave him the order to find Mirvanye and Arundil and meet me at the meeting hall.

She approached slowly until she stood before the archway where i stood. "What did i just saw?" was the first thing she said. I chuckled slightly "I don't know what did you see?" i said while nudging her shoulder. "Soldiers in black elven armor, it looks nice but is it good in a fight?" she said looking to the ground. "Maybe but come we will go to the meeting hall for you induction." I said while walking away to the meeting hall. "Where is the nord?" i asked when i noticed she was alone.

"She is at whiterun because i don't know if you would let her in." i shook my head to tell she was right. "But i have questions Thorein." I opened a door and motioned her to get inside. "All in good time my friend please take a seat. She walked towards a long wooden table and took a seat on one side. I walked towards the other side and sat in front of her. "So we must wait for someone so you can ask your questions."

"Will i need to wear you armor? And can others follow me from the outside the legion?" she asked after a deep intake of breath. "And does it matter if i like for example female over males?"

"no you don't have to wear our armor just the pendant i will give you later so that the dominion knows your one of us but outside some will only see that a pendant. Off course but you can't bring them here, and if you love a woman go ahead i have no problems with that." I said in which she respectfully nodded to me. After that Mirvanye and Arundil came inside and i motioned to sit next to me. "Mirvanye and Arundil this is Calinwen, a new recruit and known by some as the Nordic legend Dragonborn." I said waving my hand to the persons of question.

"So this is the one you spoke of don't look like much." Mirvanye said in a haughty tone most would say every Altmer would talk like. I saw Calinwen look towards the ground. "I am not the most experienced wizard or a great warrior that is true but i am willing to learn and grow into something that will be reckoned with." She looked up her face was less cheerful and more sad then anything i ever saw from her. Mirvanye huffed at Calinwen's response. "Why aren't you a great wizard you where with the Thalmor weren't you?" Arundil asked her.

"yes i was but the Justicar i served rather have me on his bed and use my body to get information out of imperial noble's rather than me serving the Dominion like i could've and the Cyrodillic mages doesn't accept Altmer anymore after the first great war. " she seethed through her teeth to which Arundil was taken back. I look towards Mirvanye and saw her look angry, i nudged her in response she said. "Do you know what the legion stands for?" She said a bit softer than before.

"I know you protect the dominion with whatever means necessary and the some Thalmor hate it because you stand in their way they say." Calinwen said after a few seconds.

I nodded. "That is indeed true but we don't kill innocents or those who have done nothing towards us like Ramiana." She looked to me. "Ramiana asked to join because of her youth so we gave her a chance but many see us as another Thalmor from the outside and you can be one of us if you keep towards the rule of the Dominion and red legion." She nodded and i handed her the amulet i have ordered to be made for her. "Welcome to the red legion." We three said in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: so this chapter i split into two because it was bigger than i usually do but will upload at the same time without further adieu enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Breakout... sort of. Part 1

"So Calinwen i will be gone for a couple of months. If you need aid or have something you wish to share with us you can send a messenger to us but make certain it is a trust worthy messenger would hate to kill one just because we couldn't trust them." I said while sipping my mead, we are talking about her place in the legion and what is expected of her. "Mirvanye will be in charge while i am gone, so do you have question or anything?" i looked towards the people at the table from my left sat Arundil, my right sat Mirvanye and in front Calinwen.

"Yes let's say someone wants me to rescue somebody who may or may not be in custody of the thalmor what do you want me to do?" she said sipping her red wine. "I ask this because of the dominion forces not the thalmor."

"Well that seems unusual why do you ask?" i respond. I looked at her closely and saw her shift ever so slightly and her eyes looked nervous. "Let me guess those person you want to get out is a talos worshipper and his family knows where he is and you try not to let them kill dominion forces? Am i correct?" She looks shocked but recovered from it quickly. Mirvanye muttered something under her breath. "Yes Mirvanye speak up if you want to say something you will need to work with her for several months and i would rather you can speak freely without any misunderstanding or something that will screw up our objective."

"Why must she free them let those family try and get killed or something, and if she wants to safe him let her be but let us not waste resources to get one man out." She sounded angry. "Besides she could do so much more if she didn't help those filthy nords every step of the way." I looked over at Mirvanye and she seemed to have something else on her chest i nodded for her to say it. "And sorry to say this but can we be certain she will be red legion material and not a waste of time?"

"you make a good point Miry but if she is the dragonborn and these nords worship those damn legends of them so she will be worth the resources and she is red legion but she has much to learn and all we can do is like every recruit through training and guidance, besides if she gets that person out with our aid we can steer that man into our way unknowingly." I said simply while i took a sip of mead. "Will this be a problem for you?"

"I understand sir, and you always tell me to speak when i feel uneasy about someone or something and she is one of them." She said pointing at Calinwen.

I nodded in understanding and i looked at Arundil who has been silently drinking her drink the whole time. "And what about you Arundil? Do you have something to say?"

"Well sir... she may do jobs for Mirvanye to show she is competent in becoming red legion truly not just because of what you say." Arundil said uneasy.

I looked towards Mirvanye and she nodded in agreement. "So it is settled Calinwen will prove herself in the months to come and i will help her with her thalmor problem. Calinwen get changed in red legion armor and meet me at the gates." i signaled a guard over. "Show her the changing room and give her some armor." The guard crossed his arm into and x and gave a tiny bow. As he and Calinwen went away i looked over at Mirvanye. "I won't ask you to become best of friends with her just give her a chance to prove her and write everything down what you want her to do and how she does it like any recruit understood?"

"Understood sir but i won't go easy on her i will treat her like a recruit." she said. I gave a curt nod.

"And how are things between us and the ambassador? Good, bad and what do you expect in the future between the legion and her?" i asked.

"Ambassador Elenwen has proven to be unusual for a Thalmor she believes in the dominion but questions some of the Thalmor's policies and has been cooperative with us so far, the future well it seems she will be doing what she does best and that is all good for us."

"good well in the months to come i want every Thalmor justicar's location and if they will become trouble should we succeed in our mission and i want those masks and maybe get Ramiana a non mer crew so she can be our hidden blade." I gulped the last of my mead. "O and Elenwen know i will be gone for the next months and when i return i will want to see her immediately, you are dismissed."

I went to my room and put my armor on and my sword on my hip shield on my arm and my spear for extra measures and on the way to the gate i ordered a soldier to get my horse ready at the gate where Calinwen already waited. As i came closer she shifted slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really i can't blame Mirvanye was it for being cautious and she does have a point what if i am not good enough for the red legion?" she said while looking around.

"Don't fret about it, if you learn and do things for us it will be fine." The soldier brought me a black furred horse. "Besides why don't you go to the college of snowhold or something and learn magic or that warrior guild learn and grow but never go against your own belief." I mounted my horse while she did the same. "So before we go there if you don't want them to see your face there is a face mask of sorts in your armor." I spurred my horse on and she did the same while trying to find the mask. "Here let me show you on my own armor." I pulled my helmet of and took the cloth and pulled it up until it was at my nose. "It is easier this way."

"Yes thank you but pray tell me why not join the thalmor or something?" she asked while pulling the cloth over her face.

"Believe me i tried but i didn't keep up with their standards of torture first option so after few weeks they kicked me out saying that i was better of somewhere else and welp here we are a good legion of warriors and mages and loved more than they are." I grinned at that. "Fools are they torture gets want you want to hear not the truth or do you think otherwise?"

"Well in my time in Cyrodiil i saw thalmor torturing men and woman and they confessed their crimes quicker to make them stop." She looked away. "But in the end that didn't matter they were dead even if they don't confess."

I looked around to get our location right. "Where are we even headed? You didn't say."

"Well you didn't ask." She said with a small laugh. "It is Northwatch keep we need to go."

"Well then we need to turn right here and downwards then follow the coastline south." I spurred my horse to the right. "So what do you want to do these months?"

"Well going to learn and maybe do some things for Mirvanye, and i think maybe search for Ramiana's recruit so to speak." She went silent after that and we continued on in silence.

After a long walk we arrived at the keep. I turned slightly towards Calinwen. "Ok follow my lead and let me do the talking." I dismounted my horse and went to the nearest dominion soldier i saw. "You there where is your commanding officer?"

"And who might you be to ask such things of me." He said with a condescending voice.

"Fritz shut it he is from top you know." a Bosmeri female said. She gave me a salute. "Our commanding officer is in the main hall right through there." She said pointing towards a door. "Just descend the stairs and you will see her sir."

"And what is her name soldier?" i asked while looking at the door.

"Justicar Shalia, she came here about few months ago. Shall i guide you?" she said with and extend arm.

"No that is alright go on with your patrol." I walked towards the door and checked if Calinwen was following.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Breakout... sort of. Part 2

I descended the stairs with Calinwen behind me when further ahead we heard several people arguing. "Elenwen won't like this Justicar, you put more soldiers here then needed." A male voice said.

"i don't care i was put here in charge by the first Ambassador and i want this facility locked tighter then a chapel's priest ass and if i am doing something wrong she can come down herself and say it in my face. Now i suggest you keep to your area of expertise and let me worry about security and the higher ups." This one was a female voice. We arrived at the bottom stairs where we saw the thalmor who were arguing. I stopped at the door post and nonchalantly leant against it with my arms crossed on my chest. "Now you have your job to do and i have mine you're dismissed." She said with a tone with brokered no argue.

"On your head be the consequences Justicar." The male spat out before walking away with great strides. The female sat down with a loud sigh and i walked closer.

"Justicar Shalia?" i said through my mask. She looked up and her eyebrow shot up when she saw us.

"Yes that is me, what can i do for you." She leaned back in her chair.

"We are here for a prisoner but it seems you have your hands full with your own subordinates." I said slightly joking.

"Ah i see you heard that, well you need to fill this form in which i will release the prisoner to the custody of the red legion and then i will take you to the prisoner." She said handing a bulletin with a form.

"It has been months since i saw you on the ship Shalia, how is your work going here." I said filling in the form. She looked puzzled at best in which i gave a short laugh. I pulled my mask down and gave her a cocky grin. "I told you the masks where handy in being undetected."

"My prince, why are you getting this prisoner and not one of your soldiers?" she asked incredulously.

I sighed. "Shalia what did i tell you no titles please. The reason why is because i need to do some things myself and i like leading by example not behind a desk." I handed the bulletin to Calinwen so she can fill in the blanks about the prisoner. "But you haven't answered my question."

"Well i have met some resistance here about how i do things but nonetheless i like it here, some of the prisoners will go to Alinor." She poured herself something to drink and motioned if i wanted to which i politely refused. "I doubled patrols and two guards per group so that there is no way we can be caught surprised."

"And what has this to do with the first Ambassador?" i asked when Calinwen passed the bulletin back and i checked everything.

"He thinks that i am wasting soldiers to secure the keep instead sending them to the Ambassador." She said after taking a bit of her drink.

"Well my understanding is that the Ambassador works well with Legion soldiers so there won't be a problem, but here is the form." I said handing the form back. She checked the form and walked us through the keep.

"Why do you want this Thorald?" she asked checking the form.

"I have reason to believe that man has more in his head then the Thalmor wish to know." I said when she opened a door to the mess hall. "When will the prisoners be transported to Alinor?"

"I can't say maybe in a few months but that is not my call." She said leading us further into the keep. "But when will you visit me like you promised?"

"I am busy at the moment and i will leave for a couple of months and after that i will come by and check on you or maybe someday at the embassy."

"Promise that, and here we are." She opened a door into a torture room which smelled of burned flesh and human waste. "By the gods Fasendorf what is that smell...no never mind i don't want to know."

"Well hello there Justicar Shalia what a pleasant surprise." Fasendorf said rather cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm in it. I quickly put my mask on so i wouldn't smell it as much. I looked at the male and noticed it was the same from when i entered.

"We are here for a prison transfer." She gulped loudly. "It is about Thorald gray-mane of Whiterun hold."

"Hmm such a shame was just going to interrogate him." He said with sadness in his voice. "Well take him and go can't work with an audience." I walked up to the unconscious middle aged nord and released him.

"Can you give me a blindfold and some rope for his arms?" i asked Shalia which she quickly handed to me and i bound the man's arms behind his back and blindfolded him. I picked his body half up and dragged him with me. "Damn this one is heavy." I turned towards Calinwen. "Get the horses ready at the entrance will meet you there."

"There is a side entrance that way is closer then dragging him all the way to the keep." I nodded and Calinwen sprinted of the get the horses ready. "Here let me help you." She said picking the nords legs.

"Thanks Shalia, but tell me wouldn't you rather be somewhere else?" i asked trying to get to know her a little better.

"You mean like on the frontline and such?" she asked back in response i nodded. "No not really but back in Alinor, near the coast towns looking over the seas."

I chuckled softly. "Well don't get lost in the dreams Shalia, although you do look pretty when you think about home." She got a slight pink blush on her cheeks and wanted to reply but we reached the end of the keep and i opened the door and Calinwen stood there with our horses. "Only him on the back of the horse and we will leave."

After we put the nord on the horse i mounted my horse and turned towards Shalia. "well Shalia best of luck and we will meet again."

"Thank you and you to, May we meet in different circumstances next time." A graceful smile on her face. We spurred our horses to walk. As we returned up the slope of the mountain i turned my head towards Calinwen. "ok when we reach that run down watchtower we saw on the way, we will stay and talk to your 'friend' and then you will bring him away and return the armor to the fort."

She was silent for a few moments. "And what do you want to talk about with him, for all we know he hates our kind and will join the stormcloaks when he can."

"True but have you considered that if we feed him information on the imperial legion that he will help us in the long run." I said with a sly smile. "Besides as long as the war continues the Thalmor win in the end." We arrived at the watch tower and together we put the nord on the floor with his back against a relative good wall. "Might take a while before we see each other again but why did you promise his family to aid them?"

"Because i thought at first it would hurt the imperial legion but when i found proof he was in the custody of the Thalmor his brother wanted to assault north watch keep with some friends." She sighed. "I couldn't let good dominion forces die because of the Thalmor."

"I see well i don't object but soon if everything works out the Thalmor won't be..." i stopped halfway when the nord began to stir."Ah you're finally awake, let us see. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked softly.

"What? Fuck you Thalmor i won't say a thing." The man grunted out.

"Are you sure that he is willing to work with us, we could bring him back to the Thalmor." I said turning to Calinwen.

"No he will when we tell him of our plan with the imperial and Thalmor." She walked to the nord and pulled his blindfold off. "Thorald your brother asked me to rescue you."

"Who are you people?" Thorald asked looking at us both.

"We serve a secret organization within the dominion trying to undermine the Thalmor but here in skyrim we can't do that we need your help with that." Calinwen said softly to Thorald. I admire her way with words give or take a few years she could persuade forces to follow her into oblivion and back. "I will say our plan to you and if you agree or not you are free to go wherever you please." Thorald still held some distrust in his eyes and Calinwen gave a smile and cut his bonds.

"Are you sure?" i asked. "Our superiors where very precise with what we should do." Playing my part she laid out for us.

"Yes we can't go around like the Thalmor we get more enemies that way." Calinwen simply said and looked back to Thorald who simply nodded. "Ok well we can't go around stopping the imperial legion doing the Thalmor's work but you and others can. So what i propose is you go to the wherever you go take some men or woman and we give you hidden messages to stop the plans of the imperials and Thalmor." I crossed my arms.

"Our lord won't be pleased with this. How can we be sure that he is trust worthy with our information?" I stepped away from them both.

"I understand what you are saying but we need all the help we can get in skyrim." Calinwen said and then turned to Thorald. "So what do you say?"

"Before i say yes or no. why are you doing this?" Thorald said surprised. "Every elf i met where with the Thalmor."

"Many people in the dominion don't feel the same way as the Thalmor, some of us just want peace." Calinwen said with a heavy heart. "Many Altmer, bosmer and khajijt have lost family or friends thanks to the Thalmor me included." She looked up towards Thorald.

"I will do it, if this means that the dominion will leave us alone afterwards i will aid you but do not betray me because i promise to hunt you down and kill you." He said matter of fact.

"I promise well i will bring you to solitude where you can go away quickly." Calinwen stood up and offered her hand to the nord which in turned grabbed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: interrogation.

Mirvanye walked up to me when i rode through the main gate of the fort. "Sir the man have returned who where send out with the new armor." I dismounted and nodded to her. "They await you in the main hall and how did your little jailbreak turned out?"

"It went perfectly well, and she has a silver tongue which is helpful in the future." I walked towards the main hall with Mirvanye."Have they reported to you Mirvanye?"

"Yes sir! But it is better if they give it to you than me. You might have questions that i don't." she said opening the door to the main hall. The four soldiers sat at the table conversing amongst themselves.

"Report your mission soldiers." I said in a commanding voice. They all shot up and saluted me,

"we went to ambush the Stormcloak patrol, the archers shot them from both rears and we charged from the front, the armor was better than we could have hoped the arrow's couldn't penetrate it completely and we captured two of the stormcloaks and are in the holding cell for you to judge." A female warrior answered.

"Good and do you commend for further use or look for something else?" i asked while wrote everything down.

"It will be good for heavy duty and it looks intimidating to our foes so yes even the light version is good." The same one replied.

"Thank you for your opinion, you're dismissed." I turned to Mirvanye. "Let Calinwen get as much ebony ores and ingots as she can find and those mask." I walked towards the holding cells. "Now i am going to interrogate our prisoners."

"Understood, sir. I will let you know when something comes up." She slammed her fist against her breastplate and walked off.

When i arrived at the holding cells, there were two soldiers complaining about the prisoners. "Damn that Breton has a foul mouth probably a nord father or mother." One joked.

"Maybe but the woman was quiet for a Nord." The other replied "But i wonder why a Breton would join the Stormcloaks. We haven't any plans for them do we?"

"Who cares about the Bretons they are descended from the ancient elves." The first one said. "They will fall in line like the rest. O my Lord we didn't see you there. We were just."

"Talking about the prisoners yes i heard. What can you tell me about them?" i asked adjusting my gauntlet.

"A female nord hasn't said a thing and a male Breton who runs by the mouth." I lifted my left eyebrow and looked at him questioning. "The female nord seems to be thinking and the Breton well we only got insults from him so not much really."

I simply nodded and opened the door." I don't want to be disturbed by anyone except Mirvanye. Am i understood?"I said sternly.

"Yes sir." they both said.

I turned and shut the door close. I walked closer to the desk in the middle of the room and watched the prisoners. Both where shackled to the wall. The female nord was red haired with freckles and green eyes stronger build then Altmer woman with a normal height of the nords. The Breton who started throwing insults as i looked at him. Blond haired with dark colored eyes slim build, average Breton height.

"Are you finished Breton?" i spat at the male. "Good now let us keep this civil shall we?"

"Civil? Haha." The Breton said flatly. "Your kind doesn't keep things civil filthy Thalmor."

"I will ask you several questions if everything checks out you are free to go." I said ignoring the Breton's accusations. I turned my head towards the woman. "Do you agree?"

"Fuck you Thalmor, we are dead and you know it Natalie." The Breton said.

The woman looked at me. "We are both warriors, Natalie if i may call you that." I said to her. "You have my word of honor that if you cooperate i will let you go no strings attached."

"Why should i believe you?" she said. I walked towards her cell from the side and unshackled her chains.

"A peace offering to show i am not heartless like your friend here thinks." I said waving to the Breton. "So what say you? Do you think i would break a word of honor or do you still believe me as a heartless Thalmor?"

She contemplated her answer for a moment before sighing and said. "I will take a leap of faith here High elf what do you want to know?"

"You're a fool Natalie he will kill you when he is done." The Breton whined.

"Why did you join the Stormcloaks?" i asked ignoring the Breton.

"I joined because Ulfric's cause is just none should decide who we can and cannot worship not the empire nor the Thalmor." She said with determination in her voice.

I wrote her answer down. "And how old are you?" i looked up from the paper towards her and guessed she couldn't be older than thirty years.

"I was born at the end of the great war. Why do you wish to know this?"She said with curiosity.

"Well that makes you what twenty-five years old. And no precise reason we are just checking your background and parents with this information. You see after the great war the empire had to document every person in the empire and thanks to this we can cross reverence this to soldiers who committed crimes against dominion forces before and during the Great War." I said simply. "Now what is your last name Natalie?"

"Natalie Fultheim." She said with a hint of disgust.

"Wait Fultheim as in the daughter of Eirik Fultheim? I asked surprised.

"Wait your father is that crazy old man up in Nightgate?" the Breton jumped in from his silence. "They tell stories about him." Completely forgetting that he didn't want to cooperate with me.

"Yes that is sadly my father, he abandoned my mother and i when i was born as my mother tells it don't know much about him though." She said.

"And where is this Nightgate?" i asked. "This is the last thing i wish to know if everything checks you will be free to go."

"Nightgate inn near Windhelm, he is there why?" she asked.

I stood up." Your father murdered several Aldmeri civilians before the Great War simply because they where somewhere a Thalmor Justicar was." I walked closer to her and whispered. "If we have him you will be released as i promised." I walked away without any further words. The Breton started arguing with Natalie about what she has done. I walked back to the main hall where Mirvanye conversed with Ramiana and Calinwen. As i came closer i heard where they were talking about.

"I don't want to be treated different Mirvanye, i just joined everyone needs to earn their place i understand."Calinwen said simply.

"Good, now i have several tasks for you."Mirvanye said sounding a tat relaxed than before. "I want you to get some men for Ramiana here and finding dragon priest masks and allot of Ebony."

I wanted to join in on the conversation when Arundil came in with Sasha walking behind her. "So this is where i will live now Arundil." Sasha asked cheerfully. "This is so awesome, too bad about dad though." I walked closer towards Arundil and Sasha.

I kneeled in front of Sasha and said. "You have my sympathy for your father child, we have a room here for you." I stood up and nodded to Arundil which she returned and took Sasha's hand and walked away. I walked towards Mirvanye and said. "Mirvanye send Ramiana and some of our bosmer members to Nightgate inn to retrieve Fultheim there and bring him here." I looked at Calinwen and nodded. "Follow me." They started walking towards my office. When we arrived at the office and turned towards Calinwen. "Did you make a deal about where he can find information about our deal with him?"

She simply nodded. "Yes when you have something you want him to do simply make a note and i will get it to him via his family." She looked at me deep in the eyes.

"That went well but you should be wary in the future your silver tongue doesn't get you in trouble." I said with a smirk.

"Thank you." She said jokingly. "But i better be off. I will change and leave to do what Mirvanye asked of me." I nodded in response and went to work on what Mirvanye had to do in the next couple of months and make everything ready for my departure to Alinor.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Road towards Home.

"Arundil, you and i will go to Alinor with Sasha." I took a sip of mead. "You can see your father and i will get the priest to help him and Sasha because of. Well you know."

"Yes i know you like the girl, you always laugh when she is near and tries to show off." I look questionable towards Arundil. "Don't play coy sir everyone sees you see her like a daughter instead of a child you want to protect."

I laughed at that. "Can you blame me she is a good child and i am happy she is happy here and well she called me papa when i checked on her the first night she was here."

"And what did you do afterwards?" Arundil asked while sipping her red wine.

"I asked her about it the next morning, you know what she said?" she shook her head in answer. "She said because you adopted me papa. She was happy and i am glad she finds joy here." I brought the mead bottle towards my mouth when i saw Arundil smiling. "You look cute when you smile." I gave her a small wink before sipping the mead. She got a small tint of red on her cheeks. "Well if you have need of anything i will hear it now i will check on Sasha." Arundil nodded and i stood up and walked towards the courtyard. When i opened the courtyard i saw one of the red legion mage slam a long stick into a rune of electricity which explodes on contact. When i look left i saw Sasha jumping up and down with the biggest grin on her face. I walked towards the mage and looked around the courtyard and saw every soldier who patrolled the perimeter either standing far away from Sasha or outside the gates. As i reached the mage i asked. "Teaching her high destruction to her?" the mage turned around like a child who has been caught stealing a cookie.

"Yes sir, but i make sure she does it safe and only what she can handle." The mage replied. "The soldiers where warned that is why they stand far away."

"I wondered that good work." I turned towards Sasha. "How is she doing?"

"Good sir. She is eager to learn, listens when she must and never pushing for more." I smiled towards Sasha when she looked towards me.

"Papa, papa i learned runes and how to ward against spells and healing which is always handy right pa?" she said fast and cheerfully.

I kneeled down and rubbed my hand through her hair. "Yes Sasha that is good, i have a surprise for you but i will give it to you next week."

Her smile disappeared and pouted. "And why not now? And what is it?"

"Because first you will need to pack all your stuff and at the end of the week i will show you why." I gave her a smile. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Well now i am curious what it is papa." She said.

"Now come on show me your ward and i will try to break it ok?" i stood straighter and Sasha ran towards ten paces from me." Tell me when you are ready dear."

"Sir her wards need allot of training so please no high powered spell."The mage said with worry.

"I wasn't planning on breaking her ward, just testing it." I said smiling towards the mage. "Did you really think i would hurt my adoptive daughter?" can't believe i see her like that. Well i promised to give her a good home and life.

"Of course not sir it was my mistake to think that." The mage replied quickly with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it soldier but what shouldn't i do?" i asked to make sure i didn't undo his work.

"Well not to powerful but also not weak show her that she must practice more to become better." He said when Sasha threw a small fireball over our heads.

"He watch it Sasha, you nearly hit Me." i said in mock surprise.

"Sorry, i just was ready and you weren't paying attention." She put her arms behind her back and swiped her left feet on the ground.

"Next time be patience and say when you are ready, now throw that wards up." I said in parental voice. She shot up and brought both of her arms out and produced a ward. I readied my right arm and shot a weak powered lightning bolt towards her. The wards stopped the lightning bolt but also took out all her Magicka because the ward was gone as well.

"Ha stopped it yay." She jumped up and threw her arm up in celebration. She ran towards us with the biggest smile possible. "I will become the best mage this world will ever see!" she put an evil laughter on giving me a smile on my face.

"Good, but you must know more than just magic my child. I want you to learn also sword fighting and with a bow." I ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a grin. "Now i believe Mirvanye wanted you to do something yes?"

"Yes papa." With that she ran indoors and i wondered if i was good enough to be her father since she lost her biological father just a few months ago. I turned towards the mage who still stood next to me.

"Give her enough spell books so she will have something to do when we go to Alinor. Like those flesh spells some conjuration and what not but no destruction i don't think the captain will like that on his ship." I said looking towards him.

"Understood sir i will have it ready before you will leave." He pressed his right hand against his chest and took a small bow before departing. I stood in the same spit for several minute's wondering what will happen in Alinor. But my thoughts where cut short when a scout ran up to me. I looked with a questionable frown towards the scout. "Report." I said flatly towards him.

"Sir, Ramiana is near solitude on her way her and a scout from the Reach reported that there were several Thalmor Justicars and aldmeri soldiers dead near a fort." He said trying to get some breath at the same time.

"Let Mirvanye send out a party to look in to it and deal justice for the soldiers, you're dismissed." I said stroking my chin. I started walking towards the entrance near a couple of guards. _'Soon we will have the blade and he will tell us how many there are left and then they will all die for their actions against the Dominion before the first Great War'_. When i arrived the guards greeted me.

"What can we do for you my lord?" a female guard asked me.

"Just came to check upon my men, why?" i asked her flatly.

"No reason sir i was just wondering." She replied quickly with an apologetic hint in her voice.

"We saw the child training. Isn't she a bit young to train magic already?" the other guard asked inquisitively.

I shot him a glare. "Do you question my decisions about my adopted child soldier? And tell me why you are in the legion huh? Did some questionable thing perhaps?" i got irritated. "Or are you saying that she is too young or maybe because she is now my daughter she shouldn't have to learn to fight for her?"

"No my lord i meant... she is gifted in magic sure but the spells she blast around are high level isn't that a problem for you." The guard looked ashamed of himself. "I don't question you i am happy to be here."

"True she is gifted but she learns and without pain none will ever learn." I said. "Look i know what i do but don't question my decisions ever because i am your leader and i will not accept being second guessed by my own soldiers." I looked towards the road and saw Ramiana with the Bosmeri soldiers coming our way. I turned around and walked towards the keep. Underway i stop two soldiers and instructed them to bring the prisoner towards the cells and made my way there.

I opened the door towards the cell and stepped in. "well well it seems you are in luck Natalie." I stepped towards her cell door and handed her a blindfold. "Put this on you are free to go."

"Why must i wear this?" she said holding up the blindfold.

"Because you are not allowed to see where we are stationed, see it as protecting our interests." I said simply. She put it on and i opened the door for her. "Here take my arm."

She grabbed my arm and followed me outside. Ramiana stood there with her horse and i motioned for her to borrow me her horse while one of the bosmer soldiers brought my own horse. I guided her on Ramiana's horse. "Easy up on the horse." When she sat down on the horse i took the duffle back and attached it on my own horse and mounted my horse. I nodded towards Ramiana that she could release the horse. We made our way towards solitude.

"Where are you taking me?" Natalie asked. I noticed a hint of fear in her voice.

"I am bringing you towards solitude where you can go to wherever you want." I said. "But your friend will stay for a while until he corporate with me and then he is free to go as well." The rest of the trip was in silence and when we arrived down the slope towards Solitude i made the horses stop. "Ok take of your blindfold. Which she did and shook her hair free. She handed me the blindfold and i waited until she opened her eyes. "Solitude is that way." I said pointing a finger towards the general direction of solitude. I took the duffle bag from my horse's saddle and reached it towards her. "Here i believe this is yours." She dismounted and took the bag checking its content.

"I took a big risk in trusting you Altmer. Maybe i was wrong about some of my views on your kind." She said without a hint of sarcasm.

"I am glad you did, Natalie would hate to see such a woman as yourself die for no good reason, o and word of advice if you want to hear." She gave an uncertain nod. "The bear is a lie for his past is clouded." I said cryptic. "Now good luck and stay yourself." She nodded and started walking towards Solitude with a pride. _'May the gods watch over you Natalie for Ulfric's cause may be just but the man isn't'._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Way Back Home.

I looked at Alinor of in the distance. 'It has been almost a year since i was here' i thought to myself. I heard a soft movement from behind me. I waited until Sasha was right behind me before i suddenly turned around and made her jump in surprise. "Wha. You're mean daddy." She pouted and crossed her arms. "I thought i had you."

"Who taught you to sneak anyway Sasha?" i asked her with a small grin on my face.

"Who do you think father. You wanted me learn as much as i could right?" she deflected back. I just gave her a small smile and stood up and watch towards Alinor.

"Come her child." I said reaching for Sasha and lifted her up. "We are almost home, it will be a change for you if you see where i come from."

"We will arrive in an hour says the captain" Arundil's voice came from behind us. I turned around and nodded.

"Now see that is sneaking didn't even notice her, now go pack your bag we will be home soon." I put Sasha down and she ran towards her cabin. I turned around and watch some more before heading to pack my bag as well.

* * *

I stepped of the ship unto the shore of Alinor. I took in a deep breath. "Smell the pure sea air, there is nothing quite like it." I felt a small hand tug my sleeve and i turned around towards Sasha.

"Arundil arranged a transport for us." Sasha said uneasily and started pointing towards Arundil. Next to Arundil was a cart which was being loaded by the dock workers. I nodded towards Sasha and we began walking towards Arundil.

"Our bags are loaded sir. And on your order we will leave." She said with a curtsy bow. I took a seat with Sasha to my left and Arundil in front and i gave the cart driver the signal to move and looked Arundil over. She was dressed in simple but elegant clothing light brown with hints of gold around the edges. Arundil caught me staring and i quickly looked the other way. The rest of the trip Arundil and Sasha talked about Alinor and Sasha's future.

As we entered the city limits of Alinor Sasha stood up and looked around. "It has been years since i was here, it is still as beautiful as i remember." I got a Hold on Sasha's waist to make sure she didn't fall and gave a smiling nod towards Arundil who held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Are you coming with us to the Palace or do you want to go to your father first?" i asked Arundil quietly.

"It doesn't matter to me much my lord, if you want me to come with you i will." She said slowly. I turned towards the cart driver and bade him to stop.

"I will have someone deliver your bags to you Arundil, i will see you soon and good luck." I gave her and sincere smile and she got out of the cart and began walking away with long strides." Now Sasha sit down i want to discuss something with you." Sasha sat down and the cart began to move again. In the time it took from central Alinor to the palace i told Sasha how to represent herself to the Queen and what is expected of her in the coming days. She paid close attention and asked question regarding the Queen and how she should talk and do.

"We have arrived sir." The cart driver said flatly without looking to us. I jumped out of the cart and helped Sasha as well. We began walking to the Castle gates. I saw two red legion recruits guarding the gate.

"Hold!" One of the guards said while they both crossed there spears in front of me. "Only personnel and persons on the list may enter. State your name and business."

"My name is Thorein Aldmeri, and my business is that of our queen." I returned simply.

"Sure and i am the emperor of Cyrodiil the other guard said jokingly.

"Quiet just check the list and see if he is on it." The first guard snapped. In which the other pulled a board with a few papers attached and nodded after several minutes.

"Yes the name is on the list but Commander Calonwer needs to confirm this is truly the Thorein." The second one said in low voice.

"Then summon my sworn brother with the bell behind the gate and he will confirm it." I said commanding and the two guards looked at me puzzled. The second guard walked towards the gate backwards not leaving me out of his sight and rang the bell. I looked towards Sasha who has been clinging to my hand this whole time and i gave her a light smile to put her at ease. Sasha relaxed a bit but still held my hand tightly. The time spent waiting was from the guard's side tense to put it mildly and Sasha afraid.

The guards discussed something in a whisper when Calonwer came striding in his Glass armor Commander sigil of Alinor proudly on his chest piece with a spear in his left hand and shield in the other being followed by several Red Legion soldiers.. "Yes what is it now recruits?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"This person claims he is Thorein and when we checked we found a note that said to ask your confirmation." The first one said while jumping in attention.

Calonwer looked at me and began laughing hard. "As i live and breathe." He said while walking towards me with his left arm partly to the upper right and i held my right arm in the opposite manner and our wrist collided with a small thud. "How are you brother?" he asked with that silly grin of his.

"Is he my uncle papa?" Sasha quipped before i could reply Calonwer. Calonwer's grin flashed away and was replaced with and questionable look.

"it is a long story Sasha i will explain later, now brother can you get someone to paid that man and bring our bags with us?" i said nodding at the respected person while i mention them. He simply nodded and one of the soldiers walked towards the cart.

"Now brother come the queen would want to see you." He said with his usual grin and motioned us away.

"Why did you need to check if it was truly me and why are there recruits stationed here and not the soldiers?" i asked as we walked towards the main palace gate.

"Because these recruits don't know you on face value and i needed to talk to you." He stopped and turned to us. "The queen makes us help the dominion forces keeping Alinor secure and the trade routes on both sea and land. The Thalmor are up to something and the queen updated security for the feast this week." I nodded and bade him to keep walking.

"I understand that but what do the scouts say about thalmor business?" i asked while stroking my chin.

"That is the problem, brother we don't know anything about their plans except the usual purge in dominion territory." He said softly so Sasha didn't hear. I looked towards Sasha who looked around in awe.

I pondered that a few moments. "Well we will see this week but tell me about the recruits?"

"The usual reasons but we have allot since you went away, the Thalmor have been busy in Valenwood and many fled into our arms and we transported them here." He pointed towards a ring of recruits and said. "the Queen wanted them here also to learn how to handle the nobles and that has been complicated the first few weeks but they adjust and are capable of anything we throw at them."

"And any recruit caught your eye?" i said with a little smirk.

"Well there is one dominion soldier who joined and he is an excellent example of true Dominion value." He said after a while.

"Good, we will see in the coming days now we will meet the queen." I said when we reached the main gate of the palace.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Homefront.

Sasha and i approach the throne where the queen was seated, surrounded by several noble wanting her ear or something. We stood still several paces from the throne waiting for the queen's summons. I looked towards Sasha who stood still, confident with a small bit of unease in her stance. "Don't worry child trust me." I whispered softly, she looked to me and gave me a smile. The queen wore a bright golden gown with red motives and golden jewelry which accented her golden skin perfectly.

The queen noticed us and bade us to come forward, when we reached a certain point Sasha and i dropped to our knees and greeted her. "Greetings Thorein, i trust your journey was uneventful?"

"Yes my queen everything went smoothly." I replied still with my head cast down.

"and who is this child you have brought with you?" she asked.

I motioned towards Sasha. "This child i found and took her under my wing." I looked towards Sasha and nodded. "go ahead introduce yourself child."

"My name is Sasha my queen and i am honored to be here today." Sasha said respectfully. "Thorein found me in the Embassy and after a while took me with him and treated me like a father."

A few gasp where heard in the throne room when Sasha fell silent. "Rise both of you." She commanded us and we did as we were told. "Now who is your father Sasha?" she asked when she saw Sasha fully. Sasha fell silent a few seconds before standing up with a straight back and arms crossed behind her back like a soldier replying. "My father was a Thalmor justicar under first ambassador Elenwen died in serves of the Dominion."

"You have my condolences my child." My mother sounded sincere.

"I took her in ma'am and adopted her, she is a fine young girl and a great daughter." I said while smiling towards Sasha when i looked back towards the queen she stood up.

"Leave us." The queen said while walking down towards us. I looked around the room and every noble and servant walked away and the royal guard closed the main doors. The queen kneeled before Sasha and looked at her with an tight expression and Sasha flinched slightly. "so i have a granddaughter of different blood." She stated before pulling Sasha into a hug.

"Mother Sasha doesn't know i am your son." I said with a sigh. My mother released Sasha directly and looked at me with a frown.

"And why not?" my mother stood up and walked right in front of me. "Are you trying to hide your heritage?"

"No off course not. Just wanted to make Sasha comfortable before dropping her future in her lap like that." I stated. "But now that is impossible." I turned towards Sasha. "i am sorry for not telling you sooner but the queen is my mother. But do not think everything will be handed to you just because you're my daughter."

"Off course not father, we must work for everything no matter where we are from." And gave me a slight nod. "You told me that, when nobles just take what they want, the common folk will hate them so we thrive to be different." i smiled warmly at Sasha and nodded.

"I am proud to know you take my advice and apply it for yourself as well." I ruffled her hairs and looked towards my mother. "Now if you will excuse me i have some business to take care of mother, can she stay here with you and see how you handle the nobles?" my mother simply nodded and i turned away. "You will do what my mother says Sasha and learn from her ok be back soon."

"Bye papa we will take when you get back." Sasha responded cheerfully. I made my to the door when i let the nobles and the royal guard into the throne room again.

I made my way with large strides to the palace prison. Several guards nodded towards me and saluted me when i passed but i didn't linger. When i reached the door towards the office of the prison commander, i stood and straighten my clothes and when i was done i knocked three times on the door. "Come in." Catha's voice sounded sweet and i missed it allot. I opened the door and stood in the door threshold.

"Hello Catha it has been a while since we saw each other." I said in a flirtiest voice possible. Her head sprang up when she heard me.

"T Thorein what are you doing here?" she sounded surprised and something i couldn't quit place it. "you where gone for so long and i didn't hear from you much."

"Yes i am sorry for that Catha but the situation was messier then i thought." I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you to but..." Catha began uncertain. I took a few steps towards her and raised her chin with my hand.

"it is alright Catha, you know you can tell me." I said looking in her eyes and she dropped her head again and i looked down towards her and saw her hands. "Does he make you happy?"

She looked up to me. "Yes. Yes he does. I am sorry for not telling you but i was afraid of what you would do." She said with hesitation. I took a seat in front of her desk.

I let out a sigh. "Well then tell me everything about how you met and such."

"we met when i read one of your earliest message to me and i bumped into him and then we talked he took me to dinner several times and along the way i... i forgot about you and me and we.." she stopped uncertain and with a flush of red on her cheeks.

"Fell in love and got married?" i said with a smile. "If he makes you happy Catha i am happy for you." She looked towards me and saw my smile and relaxed a bit. "Sure it is not how i imagined our meeting today but i ain't angry. But do tell me what does he do what is his name?" i said without mockery or anger in my voice.

"He is a soldier of the dominion and his name is Nirndorin." She said with a happy ring in her voice. "we got married about two months ago."

"Well Catha i am happy for you, it is for the best really me being so secretive and away for a very long time." I said while looking around her office.

"i hope we can still be friends after this Thorein." She said while standing up and walking towards the side of her desk. I stood up and walked in front of her. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Off course we can be friends Catha and congratulations on your wedding to him." I said letting her go. "But if you will excuse me i only came here to check on you and wanted to ask if you wanted to catch up this week?"

She took a step back when i released her and nodded. "That would be fun." And gave me a smile. I brushed her cheek with my thumb.

"Then i will see you someday this week goodbye Catha." I tilted my head towards her and began walking away.

"Goodbye my friend." She said while i was walking towards the door.

When i was outside i stopped and balled my fists. I was angry she didn't tell me that she was with someone or something. I let out my breath and thought to myself, this is indeed better for her i couldn't be there every night when she wanted to talk about her day or just to drink and laugh forgetting about the worries the day brought her. I walked back towards the palace. On the way i greeted red legion recruits and royal guards alike i avoided the nobles on the way not interested in there banter about the world and their worries. When i reached the palace i opened the doors and saw Calonwer talking with some red legion commander and i waited for him to finish.

"But my lord we can't protect the palace and the roads at the same time we need the dominion forces for back-up." The commander said.

"We can't, the queen orders us to do this." Calonwer replied and looked over the commander's shoulder to me and nodded. "But if that is a huge problem, talk to the person behind you."

The commander turned around and i saw a male Bosmeri with three scars across his face on his left side across his eyes downwards. "My lord, i was just telling commander Calonwer that we need more soldiers to protect the isles good."

"I understand Commander, but if it is ordered by the queen we must make do until i can change it." I walked closer to him and he took a step back. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. But can i at least get some more recruits for support?" he asked shyly.

I looked towards Calonwer who nodded. "Yes you can. But when Calonwer wants them back, you do it immediately." I answered a bit irritated. The commander nodded to us both and skulled away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Home is where you hang your enemies head.

I walked towards the main hall and tried to get Sash's attention by making hand gestures. She looked at me and i motioned her to come to me. When she was close i kneeled in front of her. "Come Sasha i will show you where you sleep, then you tell me what you think of the nobles and how you will deal with them." I stood up and motioned her to follow me.

"Papa, why didn't you tell me you where of noble blood?" she asked inquisitively.

"That child will be explained when we get back to Skyrim, all you need to know now is that nothing is at it seems." I felt my heart sinking i thought that she wouldn't ask that now but later when we got back. "Now you will share a room with me but it is spacious enough for both of us." I let her around a corner and saw her looking at a painting.

"Who is that papa?" she asked pointing to a painting of my father, he stood there proud in his Thalmor robes with my mother at his side and me in her arms.

"That my child is my father, he is... He was a great man firm believer in our race and wanted the best for the dominion." I laid my hand on her shoulder. "He would love you if he knew you." I smiled when i thought of my father. My father was the reason my mother wanted to change Alinor and the dominion in general.

"How did he pass away?" she looked up towards me with a spark in her eyes. She put her little hand over mine and patted it. "Unless you don't want to talk about it, i can understand that."

"No it is alright. He was a great man it would be an honor to talk about him." I let out a small sigh before continuing. "He fought in the first great war against the imperial forces and after wards in Hammerfell. He leaded from the frontlines loved by his soldiers and praised for his valor in the war. But after Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai he returned home where several weeks later he passed in the night, some say of a wound he got in the war others say poison. But none knows the truth."

"I am sorry papa, it must be hard for you to talk about him?" she said looking apologetic to me.

"No my child, i wasn't even five when he passed i learned everything from the dominion archives and story told by the soldiers and my mother. Who doesn't really wish to talk about him anymore since a few years ago, Shall we continue on?" I said stretching my arm to the hallway. She nodded and i lead her to our room. After she looked around and put her books on a desk i sat down on her bed which was placed not so long ago. "Now tell me what do you think of how my mother dealt with the nobles?"

"She dealt with them politely and handled everything fair and really listens when she doesn't understand someone's problem she asks question to know what she needs to know before giving her answer." She said fidgeting with her thumbs like she would be punished for not answering correctly.

"Sasha you do know there is no right answers?" i gave her a warm smile. "Speak freely this will stay between us."

"Some of the nobles had petty problems like my servant threw my antique collection of service away and the person who found it won't return them." She said in a mock noble voice. I laughed. "And the queen simply said, pay a fraction of the worth to the man and let your servant know on a normal tone what is expected of her and nothing more." She said imitating my mother precisely.

"How would you have dealt that problem? The same or differently?" I said taking one of her books in my hand i read the title. _Destruction of the unfaithful by brother Felssmer. _A rather unique last name i thought and put the book back.

"Well first of i would tell him it was trivial and that he should have instructed his servant better, then i would have said he should deal with it." She said quickly and fast but still understandable. I let out a hard laughter and gave her a smile. "Come let us train you on some swordplay and then we eat." She jumped of her bed and let out a loud yippy before running away towards the courtyard.

* * *

We sat in the dining hall, my mother at the head of the table me on her right side and Sasha on her left. The food was classic Atlmeri fashion. I took a sip of my drink and looked at my mother. "So mother pray tell me this feast in two days what is that about?" i asked her casually.

"It will be the beginning of the end if everything works out the way it should." She replied as casually.

I raised my glass. "I toast to that, may everything go our way." My mother and Sasha did the same and said almost simultaneously. "Cheers!"

The rest of the dinner was uneventful mother and Sasha talked about Alinor and skyrim i didn't really listen my head kept drifting towards Arundil. Suddenly i looked towards mother. "Mother excuse me but i need to keep a promise." She nodded and i left the table and walked outside. When i was outside i took in a deep breath. _'Time to keep my promise to Arundil, better today so the priest can help him sooner.' _i thought to myself as i made my way towards the chapel close to the palace. The night air was pleasant not to cold but not to warm as well i saw several nobles conversing with each other while there servants stood behind them waiting at their beck and call. Several dominion guards saluted me when i passed them and i gave them a curt nod and continued on my way.

"We are the red legion our enemies fall before our wrath as we march towards our objective, no men can stand against our goal we are the wrath of the dominion. Choose your path, walk it well there is no return. Stand up and take our lands back, glory to the Aldmeri dominion." I began to sing. "And as the world starts to burn, our blades run red with the blood of our fallen enemies. But we won't fight this war alone my soldiers, the dominion stands behind us." I finished the chorus when i reached the chapel and opened the door and walked in.

"Greetings my child, can i mean something for you?" a female priest said who stood behind a counter which was next to the door.

"Greetings priest, yes i heard that one of my soldiers wanted to let her father treated here but was denied. The reason was funds." I said while stepping in front of her.

"May i know the name of your soldier sir?" the priest said while taking a book from under the counter.

"Yes Arundil of the red legion." I said friendly.

She looked through the book before letting out a happy sigh. "Yes here it is, let me see." She read something before looking at me. "Yes it states here that we can't accept her father because the operation needed may not succeed and she can't access his money and this is no charity." The female priest said.

I looked her over and she was dressed as all Aldmeri priest in a golden colored robe with her hood on so i couldn't see her face much. "I heard but do you think the red legion doesn't pay their debts, that we expect you to do something and not get what is due because of maybe failures?" i said getting slightly angered.

"No off course not but we didn't know you would... the lady never mentioned she would pay with the red legion coffers if it failed." The priest said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"It is alright priest, if you treat her father and fail the red legion will pay for services rendered otherwise he will pay it himself. Is that acceptable?" I said slightly calmer.

"I need to discuss this with the head priest, if you have4 a moment i will be back shortly." She said while motioning me to sit on a bench near the far wall. I nodded and walked towards the bench and sat down. I looked around the chapel hallway and saw paintings of fields and deities like, Syrabane the god-ancestor of magic also known as the warlock's god, Mara goddess of love and compassion and Magnus god of magic and Phynaster the god who taught us how to live longer than a hundred years. I heard a cough and saw the female priest with a male one who had no hood on and he was average build with short golden hair. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Welcome prince Thorein, we discussed your case and we will begin immediately with your blessing." The male said with a slight bow.

"You have my blessing and after everything is done you can receive a good donation for your aid." The male tipped his again. "O and when you get him tonight tell her everything has been arranged and she shouldn't worry."

"Understood my lord, may the Aedra watch over you." The male said still with his head tipped and i walked out of the chapel.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: sorry for months of waiting. Things where hectic here and i got writers block. On a happy note i hope my grammer or wording improved quite a bit… i hope**.

Chapter 25: the Beginning of the end.

These two days i spend training with Sasha. After i went to the chapel Arundil came by and we talked, she would come to the party wich is tonight. I am walking to the war room while Sasha is busy with my mother in the throne room. As i entered the room i saw Khajijt's, Bosmer's and altmer surrounding the table. As the door is closed behind me i look around the room. "If everything goes as planned tonight, Then this will the beginning of the end." I looked around the room to see if i got their attention. "Commander Ji'largo you and your scouts will go through the secret passage in the thalmor council room. When you hear 'the die has been cast' and the door closes. You know what to do."

"Yes. This one knows. This one won't fail his lord." Ji'largo said with respect and small bow. I looked to the rest.

" i want the bosmers around the palace looking for everything out of order." I got a nod from the bos mer's. And looked at the altmer. "While the guards in the palace will anger certain Thalmor chanselors we will succeed if everything goes the way it should." I looked over the paper on the table and motioning who would do what and so on. After a hour in the room i disembarked the room and decided it was time to prepare for the feast.

I entered the ballroom in a black golden outfit bought from Radiant Raiment from the altmer sisters in Solitude. The ballroom was lit to give aglow like the sun but not to blind the artwork and masonry. When you enter the room the middle is a large open space for dancing surrounde by three long tables. Food and drinks where on the tables and servants with platters brought it around. The music was calm like the ocean breeze on a hot day. I looked around the Thalmor chancelors who came where dressed in their robes with many ornaments showing there so-called importance. 'Disgusting, men who claim they lead us yet ruin us.' I thought to myself. I began walking around and mingle with nobles and minor lords and ladies. Many commented on my clothing and wondered where i got it. After a hour of mingle i was approached by a royal guard.

"My lord. There is trouble at the frontdoor." He whispered in my ear so the nobles wouldn't hear and i nodded and motioned him to lead me to the door. As we came closer you could hear a comotion.

"Do you know who i am? I am more important then you worm." I heard a male voice say. A sof female voice said. "Be calm husband they-" before she was cut by the male. "No. This is a outrage.. an outrage.."

When i came closer the guard stood straight showing no motion of bending before he said in a flat even tone. "All visitors have to show the invitation. No invitation means no entery." I stepped next the guard and the other flanked my other side. But before i could say anything the male said something again. The male had a dark blue with golden embroidery blouse and a smooth black pants with some fancy boots underneath.

"We are invited, so let is through before i will have your head on a spike." He nearly shouted. I saw he was furious and stiffled a chuckle. I turned to the guard.

"What is the situation guard?" i said with a authoritative speech.

He looked at me and nodded before saying to me. "They want entery yet show no invitations. I did ask it twice for it."

"Lies" the male said and i said to the guard. "Then you take a diffrent approach." I looked at the female, she looked young. I nodded and she gave me a respectfull bow. She wore a blue flowing dress with silver embroidery. Her hair short but neatly combed to her back. I said with a kind smile. "do you have the invitations m'lady?" I looked at her and she returned the smile a d handed me two pieces of papers and i looked it over checking the names and dates and the hidden seal. "Everything checks out. Have a good time m'lady." I said before stepping out of the way.

As the pair walked by the male mumbled about having our heads before trying to tale charge of situation behind us. I shook my head and looked at the guards. "He doesn't deserve her. She seems to kind for a thalmor wive." The guard who brought me here said while looking at the woman.

"Not all thalmor woman are bad." The other said and we all laughed about that. I bade them farewell and walked around before i felt someone bump into my legs and i looked down and saw sasha. I knelt down and picked her up and lifted her up.

"How do you like it so far?" i said while walking again.

"Mhm. It looks pretty but there aren't any children other then me. It is getting boring staying near the queen." She whispered. She doesn't call my mother grandmother if we aren't private.

" Well maybe Mariana wants to play the the game she used to play with me when i was a kid." I said with a chuckle. Her face lit up and i placed her down, as soon as my hands where away from her she bolted of to Mariana. 'she is a good kid, enegetic and joyful Always a smile when you need it.'

The party went on for a few hours still. The troublemaking Thalmor was gone it seems but as i talked with the two guards from before a female approached us. I looked and it was the woman of the trouble Thalmor. "Have you seen my husband. He said he needed to go somewhere and i can't find him."

I looked to the guards. "You stay with her, you find some other guards and tell them to search. When you find him bring him to me." I said and both nodded and did what was instructed. I myself searched around maybe he went to the bathhouse for relieve. I found two guards searching and shake there heads letting me know they haven't found him. The search has been under way for a half hour before we heard a scream comming from the private quarters. I raced there with the gaurds who searched with me. As we rounded the corner i saw a male servant on the floor blodied with a stomach wound. One of the guards went over and checked on him. Before we left a female servant ran down the hall and said in a hysterical voice. "Room... he... Sasha..." before she could say anything i ran to my room where the door was open and i heard the thalmor saying.

"He can't safe you... you will die." As i entered the room i grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards. But he turned mid way and i saw he had a dagger in his hand wich he used to try and slash across my chest. I jumped a small bit back and tried to punch his face with my rigĥ arm before my left tried to punch his lower ribs. He dodged the rigĥ but got hit in his ribs."Die filth." He said before trying to stab me in the stomach. But before it hit he froze and i saw a green light envelope him before he fell down.

"... I-Is h.. he.. dead papa?" Sasha said with a broken voice and i knelt down. I pulled her into a hug.

"No he is alive. You did well sweety." Iwhispered in her ear and i hear the heavy steps of royal guards running towards us. "are you and Mariana allright?" i asked.

"yes father we are fine. But.." she fell silent and i looked in the room and saw blood and stepped inside. A female servant lay dead on the floor her neck cut open and Mariana clothes where torn. I seated with anger and turned. "Bring this filth to the dunguon if he trips and falls down i won't care." I roared before storming to the ballroom with a few guards. As we entered i spoke up loud enough to be heard. "Tonight was a night of peace and joy... But as all our efforts things have taken a drastict turn. Thanks all for coming." With that the guards motioned everyone out except for the thalmor who where present. As all the guest where gone the guards drew there blades and surrounded the Thalmor justicars and council members. "The attempt has failed. Surrender and you won't get hurt." The some of them looked shocked and looked around. The female who asked about her husband asked.

"What is going on?... What are you talking about?" she looked fragile. I am not sure if she knew what he was doing or she planned to trap him. I saw my mother sipping her drink and look at what would happen.

"Your husband tried something that i can only see as a attempt on my life and that of the royal family." I saw most of them kneel down and some thalmors aswell. The council members however drawed hidden daggers and tried to flee but where swiftly dispathed. "take the to the dungouns." I said and raised the hand and made a throwing notion behind me as i walked to my mother. As the room was cleared except for the bodies of the councilors. "not how things where supposed to go. But i can work with it."

"we will make sure the families of the servants are taken care of and we will pay for the burials of them." She said calmly as she took a sip. I stood up and walked towards the dungouns.

* * *

I woke up and took a small breakfast before donning my armor and began to make my way outside. Arundil stood in her armor and walked up to me. "I apologize for mot being there last night. I .."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeesed the shoulder guard. "You had other worries. But thanks for being here." I said with a smile and inspecting the soldiers who would accompany me. The prisoners from last night where released knowing they had to prove there innocence. But we will see now. Ji'Largo nodded and began to sprint with his khajijt's we had to only buy them time. I motioned for everyone to march. The way there where silent. All footsteps where synchronized. The people who saw us muttered words and questions. I chuckled at it. Maybe they would think it was a small parade. Nothing could be further from the truth. We made way to the Thalmor council hall.

After a good march we arrived and we entered. Waiting in the hall to 'recieve' the council. After a while the doors opened and we walked in. "So what does the might Thorein expect to hear? Hm? You have no proof we ordered anything."

I replied calm but showed i didn't care about there answers. "I don't care if you ordered it or not." I looked across the room the lowest seated where newly apointed councilors and not important enough. The highest seated was the grand chancellor. "The act was commited and i hold each of you in this room accountable." I said pointing to everyone. The thalmor soldiers some of them where presented last night. "Now i give you two choices. Step down peaceful and recieve judgement or deny and deny."

Murmers across the room could be heard. The thalmor females who lost there husbands last night shouted peace while the rest said no fight. "Guards remove the worm called Thorein." The chancelor said few draw there blade.

"Know that you sealed you fate today." I said simply as i turned. I walked out of the room and some thalmor followed us outside. As i turned around. " the die has been cast." Before the door was closed. The second the door was closed we heard the council shouting for a minute until a loud bang was heard.

**A/N: well cliffhanger kindoff. Again sorry for long wait. I will try to post once a week or two the next week. Thanks to all who waited patiently and keeps reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: the end is nigh.

The sounds of fireballs exploding, men and woman screaming, the clashes of blades continued for a while. I stood outside with my back to the door as some of the legion has drawn there weapons and stand looking at the door. "Sir why do we not see what is-," i interrupted Arundil with a raised hand.

"They chose there fate when they denied my offer." I said calm and pointed to the door. I looked over the thalmor who walked out of the chamber with me. "Soon things will change for the better. From this day forth the dominion will enter a golden age." I looked around the room seeing the faces of worry, anticpation can be seen on some. More thalmor soldiers entered the hall but was stopped by my forces. I stood there with my arms folded behind my back. "Stay calm everyone. The situation is under control. Return to your duties and stay out of trouble." I said with a calm steady voice and most walked away but looked from afar. The screams and sounds started to die down after a while as the doors began to open.

"This one has done his orders." Said a limping Ji'Largo. His leg had a cut and and saw him not resting on it. I motioned my men to help support the wounded. I myself supported Ji'largo. "this one hopes it has done good, my lord." I nodded a d gave him a warm bright smile.

"Yes you have done well friend. You did admirable and you have my thanks." I looked towards the thalmor present. "The Thalmor will change. From this day forth they will answer to one person a d that is the queen a d the red legion will watch if they preform as they should." I began walking back with the forces Ji'Largo at my side Arundil silently behind me watching everyone to see how they are made a slow march back to the palace. When we arrived the wounded would be treated as i walked with Arundil to the queen giving our report about what happened knowing the talk with the thalmor would be a while long and i need to attend it. The rest of the day went by as expected. I lookked by the wounded khajijt and thanked each each and everyone. My soldiers i am proud of them each and everyone. After that i walked the garden with sasha. Arundil came after a while.

"can i talk with you privately Thorein." She asked me. I nodded and we went to a outside porch with a few chairs and a table as we took a seat a servant came up and asked if we wanted drinks or food. After we said what we want the servant left and i waited for Arundil began to talk. "So the Thalmor shall change now?" i nodded in response and she looked down and away. "that is good to hear… but i was wondering." I looked at her questionable but said nothing. "What do you think of relationship with comrades-in-arms?"

I thought for a moment. "I see not wrong aslong as it don't preformence and duty. Or one play favoritisme." I said while looking at her with a smile. "Why? Someone i know has shown interess in you?"

She chuckled and smiled. "yes. Thrandil. He is nice. Caring and a very sweet man." She took the drinks and food from the servant amd smiled and thanked him before taking a few bites. "He listens to me and he has put energy in the things we have done in private." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Well if you enjoy the time then enjoy what you can have." I took a sip from my glass. "So when you talked with me about the flirting did you mean him,me or aiden?"

"Aiden. You flirt but you make sure the other knows why and what you want. He only… flirts with me." She began to blush. "But Aiden.. he flirts with everyone and only wants them sexually." The talk kept going for a few hours more.


End file.
